Consume The Darkness
by SweetLittleChica5763
Summary: Voldemort is in love with a female Harry Potter, and plans to make her his wife. The problem? There's something going on between her and Draco...Voldemort will NOT be pleased. DarkFemaleHarry.
1. Chapter 1 Voldemort's Stolen Gift

A/N: This is an AU.

Summary: Every Universe has more than one copy with different outcomes and circumstances. In this one Harry was born a girl named Hazel, and his destiny has not changed much. Will Hazel be able to stay true to her self, or stay true to her Dark Side that Voldemort enforced upon her?

Consume The Darkness

Chapter 1

Voldemort's Stolen Gift

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_The wind blew the fallen leaves against a well lighted house in Surrey. Inside of the house was four adults and 3 children. An attractive redhead stood at the sink, a baby balanced on her hip while another kid hugged her leg. The redhead had enchanting emerald green eyes and a wide smile on her face. Her eyes were trained on a messy black haired man who was leaning against a wall casually, his round wire rimmed glasses framing his coffee brown eyes. The other child in the kitchen was a baby as well, but his weight made him look to be older. He was sitting on the floor pulling at his diaper and throwing a play hammer against his mother, who had makeup on, trying to beautify her slightly unsightly features. Next to her was a man who was overly obese but seemed to be a little jolly, even if most of it was an act._

_"We'll take Corbin trick or treating if he really wants to go." Petunia Dursley gave in._

_Lily Potter's already wide smile got wider as she turned her attention to her sister. "Thanks. That means a lot, we'd take them, but we have to go over to Head Quarters, there's an urgent meeting."_

_Vernon Dursley picked up his son and handed him over to his wife. "Tunia, it seems he needs to be changed." Vernon said._

_Petunia rolled her eyes at her husband and took her son in the living room. "My little dudders made a nasty nasty?" She said as she played with the baby._

_James Potter looked at his watch and pushed himself away from the wall. "Lils, we have to go." He informed taking his 15 month old daughter from his wife and look down at her. Her raven hair was almost as messy as James, and he was sure it would give her a lot of grief as she grew older, but knowing Lily's genes, it would probably work itself out. She was a great blend of Lily and James. "I'll see you later Prongsette." James said to the little girl. She opened her eyes and brilliant emerald green orbs stared back at him._

_"Da...da!" The little girl garbled. James smiled and he kissed her on the forehead while telling her he loved her. He handed her back to Lily and then went over to his son._

_"Now Corbin, I want you to look after your sister ok?" James told his son as the boy stood and nodded._

_"I will." Corbin replied, showing how advanced he was for his age. James smiled, knowing his son would keep up his promise since Corbin loved his sister with all of his heart._

_Lily led them all into the living room, where there was an extra crib for when the Dursley's babysat for the Potters. Lily kissed her daughter and placed her in the crib. "I'll see you in a few hours Hazel. I love you." Lily said to her daughter, who's eyes were slowly closing._

_"Come on Sweetheart, we have to go." James said as he said goodbye to his two children once more._

_"Hold on." Lily said to her husband as she pulled Corbin in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Cor. See you later." And with one final look at their kids, James and Lily Potter left, not knowing the horror that would arise in a few hours time._

_-------------------------_

_Petunia grabbed her son Dudley and started down the stairs, as she stretched and looked at the time. She looked over and say Corbin standing next to the crib that his sister was asleep in. She smiled at her nephew and walked over, placing Dudley in his playpen. "Do you still want to go trick or treating?"_

_Corbin removed his eyes from the crib and stared at his Aunt. "Hazzy sleep."_

_"I know, your Uncle could watch her while we're gone."_

_"No! I...watch...her." Corbin said shaking his head._

_"We could take her in the stroller. Is that ok?"_

_Corbin seemed to be thinking about this, and then he nodded his head. "K."_

_Petunia smiled and began turned to go back towards the stairs when the front door exploded. The sound woke up Hazel who began screaming, Corbin had ducked to the floor, Dudley was awake too, and he was whimpering. Petunia picked herself from off the floor and looked over to the door where 4 figures stood dressed in black robes. She instantly recognized them from what her sister had told her about the evil Wizards in her world._

_"Get the Potter girl!" Cried a commanding voice. Petunia acted quickly, she grabbed Hazel just as Vernon came downstairs._

_"Who the hell are you?" He asked in anger._

_"Get Dudley!" Petunia screamed as she took Corbin by the arm and ran towards the back door to the house, only too see more figures pouring in from that way._

_"Upstairs!" Vernon yelled. They raced upstairs and locked themself in the room furthest down the hall. "What's going on?"_

_Petunia ignored her husband and grabbed the pendent that Lily had given her and ripped it from around her neck. She smashed it on the floor and instant red sparks flew out the window and up into he sky. "They'll come soon." Petunia murmured. She tried to be the role model for bravery as she held the quiet baby girl in her hands, but her image shattered with the explosion of the bedroom door and she screamed in fright as she backed away from it and sunk to the floor, cradling baby girl in her hands._

_Vernon gave Petunia the crying Dudley and stood in front of them. "You won't hurt my family!"_

_The Death eaters cackled and raised their wands. "Crucio!"_

_---------------------------_

_"...that's all we know." An member of the Order of The Phoenix stated as he once again took his seat and looked around the table in the Head Quarters._

_"But we need to figure out their plans so we can stop all this nonsense. The Potters are in danger." Alice Longbottom said in outrage at the lack of information._

_"There has to be a way to find out where Voldemort is staying so we can wipe him out." Sirius Black said, his eyes narrowed into slits._

_"What do you suppose we do? Barge into any place we suspect and start blasting out curses and hexes?" Moody replied._

_"I never said that!" Sirius exploded banging his fists against the table in anger as he glared at the Auror Moody._

_"Calm down Siri!" Remus Lupin called._

_"We need to know more from the finds in the mountains. Where is Peter?" Albus Dumbledore asked._

_James features turned to concern at the mention of his friend. "I have no idea, he owled and said he should be back in time for the meeting."_

_Before anymore could be said the doors to the meeting room banged open and Severus Snape appeared looking frazzled and out of breath. "Attack, Death Eaters are attacking!"_

_"Where!" Everyone shouted._

_Before Severus could explain Lily screamed out and held a hand over her heart. "No! No! They found the kids. They're attacking Petunia!" Lily screamed as she drew her wand and raced out of the room, James, Sirius, and Remus were right on her heels as they quickly apparated, not listening to Albus Dumbledore calling for Auror and Order reinforcements._

_-------------------------_

_Vernon lay on the floor, his body was aching from the curses he was hit with. Petunia was beside herself on the floor, unable to escape the room she was trapped with three kids watching the Death Eaters torture her husband. What was worse, was hearing her son call out to her Father with tears in his eyes._

_Suddenly the cursing stopped and a figure swooped into the room. He walked over the immobile Vernon and made his way over to Petunia. "Give me the Potter girl." He ordered._

_Petunia screamed in fright at the man's blood red eyes. "No! You want to kill her, I won't let you!"_

_Voldemort's eyes darkened. He began moving closer, and as he reached her the house began to shake. Voldemort looked in surprise and saw a Death Eater rush up the stairs. "What's going on?"_

_"Aurors Sir. They are dueling downstairs, and the house is going to crumble!" The death eater said fearfully. Petunia used that to look down from the window and see the red hair of her sister stalking into the house. All she had to do was stall and everything would be fine._

_"Give me the baby! Crucio!" Voldemort screamed in rage. Petunia screamed as she fell, the baby fell from her arms and Corbin scrambled to move his sister out of the way. He was struggling to hold her but it seems he would do anything but let her go and let the red eyed monster get to her._

_"Corbin run!" Petunia screamed as the curse was lifted. Corbin turned and ran, the Death Eaters that had been at the door had left to fight the Aurors. The Death Eater was right though, the building was gonna collapse. Corbin struggling going down the stairs, but he had to keep Hazel safe. He made a promise to look after her and he would._

_The stairs gave a horrible shake, and the house began crumbling. Corbin screamed out in fright as he fell. He held his crying sister close to his chest as he fell hard onto the rubble. He rolled under a table to escape damage. He quickly rolled from under it and tried to get to his feet, but the fall had hurt him and he couldn't move very well without feeling a lot of pain._

_Hazel began to quiet down as Corbin tried to stand, but he fell back down with a cry of pain. He couldn't see anything, and all he heard were yells from up above. The stairs had collapsed, and he was in the basement of the house. He saw the laundry machine and was sure that if he just managed to hide inside of there they would be fine. But it was on the other side of the room, and he could barely make it 2 feet._

_"Cor. Ma...ma..." Hazel murmured._

_Corbin understood her easily. She wanted their mother, and she wanted Corbin to take her to the woman. "I will. Hazzy I have you." Corbin said as he tried again to stand, he made it 2 feet before he fell again. Corbin put Hazel down so he could stand and balance himself, but he couldn't and he fell again. His foot was hurting and so were his sides. He was breathing hard, and he was dirty. From the dirt and rubble._

_A loud cackle stopped Corbin from attempting to get up once more. He looked and saw the red eyed man lowering himself into the basement. He walked over to the baby girl and picked her up. Hazel instantly began crying loudly, calling for Corbin and her parents._

_"No! Let Hazzy go!" He screamed standing up. Voldemort laughed at the little boy and began walking away. The basement door was blasted open by him and he smiled at the little boy._

_He pointed his wand at the baby girl. "It's time I killed off my threat." He said coldly._

_"No!" Lily Potter screamed as she was pushed down the hole that the collapsed stairs had made. Soon behind her was James Potter and three Death Eaters. The pulled Lily and James up and made them watch the horrific scene that was about to unfold before them. Lily's eyes widened as she saw her screaming son and her crying daughter, but what made her blood run cold was seeing the wand trained on her baby girl's forehead. "Voldemort you son of a bitch let her go! Please let her go!" She pleaded._

_Voldemort laughed and ignored her. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The killing curse's green light surged at Hazel and as it hit her in the forehead, her emerald eyes opened and with a loud wail the curse pushed itself out of her and went towards Voldemort. Voldemort dropped the baby and sidestepped the curse, thanking his quick reflexes._

_"NO!" James yelled, thinking his daughter was dead, but another loud cry stopped his heartbreaking grief. He looked over in astonishment as the baby thrashed around on the floor._

_"Hazel! Baby, oh thank god. Thank Merlin..." Lily sobbed as she tried to break away from her captor. She succeeded because he was too busy looking at the baby in shock, and she raced forward to go to her son. She picked him up and as she made her way over to her baby Voldemort stood in front of her._

_"Crucio!" He yelled. Lily collapsed to the floor, screaming out in pain as Corbin cried against her convulsing chest. James tried to break away but now instead of two Death Eaters holding him, there was three and he couldn't get away. Voldemort paid no mind to them as he grabbed the crying baby and saw the blood on her forehead. The lightening bolt shape scar was evident on her forehead. Voldemort released Lily from the curse and cruelly walked over to her, stepping on her hand which was reaching for her wand which had slid a few feet away. He let her see the scar on her baby and laughed coldly as the woman tried to break free and ignore the pain in her body to get to her daughter._

_"Give her back!" Lily screamed._

_"Say goodbye." Voldemort laughed evilly as he pointed his wand at the woman once more._

_""Incendio!" An Auror screamed, making Voldemort's robes catch fire. He quickly got rid of the fire and looked to see one of his Death eaters had killed the foolish Auror, but there was more coming to the hole and without further delay Voldemort raced from the basement, holding the baby girl in his arms, and once he was away from the anti-apparation wards, he disappeared, taking the Potter Daughter with him._

_The only sound that followed his escape was a loud heartbreaking scream from Lily Potter._

-----------------------------------------------

The summer air filtered through the window where a 16 year old girl sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection with a bored look. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back and her full pinkish red lips stood out beautifully on her slightly tan skin. Her bright emerald green eyes shined in a way that made the finest jewels look like dull rocks. On her forehead was a lightening bolt shaped scar, that was easily covered by her bangs. All in all the girl was very attractive, and she knew it very well. She wasn't as cocky as her best friend, she just accepted that she was an beautiful girl and thought nothing more of it.

The double doors of her bedroom opened and a tall blonde walked in, his grey eyes that usually looked like cold stone, had a softer, silver look to it that was reserved for only her.

"I didn't think you would be back for another week." She replied as she turned away from her mirror to look at her best friend.

The boy smiled at her. "Yes well...I couldn't stand to be away from you Haze." He laughed as he sat down next to her.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dray. How's the folks, did they hold up for the vacation or did they end up in another shouting match?"

"Shouting match. I swear it's like they can't even stand to breathe the same air as each other." Draco Malfoy replied with a sigh.

Hazel saw the quick flicker of pain in her friend's eyes and she straddled his lap and laid her head on his shoulder while kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but maybe things will get better. At least you have me right?"

Draco looked down at the girl and smiled. "Yeah. I have you. I don't know what I would do without you Hazel."

Hazel smiled and tap kissed him on the lips. It was something that they both did to each other without realizing how it might look to other people. They were best friends, and their deep feelings for each other were there. They felt more for the other, but it was something that was pushed down, not sure if it was ok to bring it up and risk their friendship. "I don't know what I would do without you either."

They stayed like that in silence until a blue light began flashing in Hazel's room. "Come on, Voldemort wishes to see me."

Draco nodded and the two made their way to Voldemort's meeting. Both teens put on their "Ruthless Cold Hearted Voldemort Follower" Mask on as they walked down the hall. Hazel walked into the meeting room and Voldemort stood from his throne, ignoring the many Death eaters bowing in front of his Dais, and pledging their allegiances to him.

"Ah! There's my little Protege." He called with pride in his red eyes, and something else that Draco didn't like. Lust.

Hazel gave a cold smirk to the Death Eaters and stood beside Voldemort, as she usually did. Her throne was next to Voldemort's and it wasn't lost on Hazel, on what she meant to the Dark Lord. It was well known that when she turned of age she would be expected to marry Voldemort, and be his loving devoted wife. Her fate had been known to her since she was 13, and even though it pained her, she knew she would have to carry it out. She was raised for this. Which is why her feelings for Draco were pushed down. She wouldn't want him to be hurt and he would if Voldemort ever discovered anything else lay between the two friends other than platonic fondness.

Draco joined the rest of the Death Eaters and couldn't stop the envious feeling that was climbing up into his chest as he looked at the girl he would always love, being gazed at lustfully by the Dark Lord...his Master. The thought sickened and angered him.

It wasn't long before the meeting was over and only the inner circle remained. Hazel sat on her throne, one long slender leg crossed over the other as she looked at her nails, a sure sign she was bored, but she made it look like she was thinking over different ways to kill someone. Draco applauded her acting skills.

"It has come to my attention that you my lovely will need more education, so you'll be sent to Hogwarts for your 6th year." Voldemort said.

Hazel and Draco's eyes snapped upwards in shock. Draco attended Hogwarts, but until just that moment Hazel had not been allowed. The whole thing was something neither of them thought would happen.

"If you think it's a good idea, then I see no reason to object." Hazel said with a smile.

"Draco, you will watch out for her." Voldemort said sternly, looking at the boy. He really didn't like the youngest Malfoy, and he would love to dispose of him, but unfortunately he could not give into temptation. Hazel would never forgive him if he killed her best friend and if his plans for plunging the Wizarding World into Darkness had any hopes of coming true, he needed her on his side. Which is why he came to the conclusion to send her to Hogwarts, she needed extra education, and he knew it would be available at Hogwarts. He was a little worried over what the exposure would be, but he was sure that Hazel would be able to handle anything thrown at her.

"Of course My Lord." Draco answered, hating the words that had tumbled from his lips. But he kept up an emotionless mask. There was no way he would lose his cool at the moment. He made sure the walls that protected his mind was still up and then he continued to go into the conversations for an attack that would be launched in a few weeks.

"Excuse me for interrupting but...how will I be introduced to the school?" Hazel asked, her tone making it seem that she was asking out of necessity and not out of curiosity and worry.

Voldemort looked over at his future bride and smiled. "You will be introduced as your true self. Hazel Potter, James and Lily's long lost Daughter."

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will be up pretty soon. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think, tell me what I can do to make it better. The next chapter will show the trip to Hogwarts and how everyone acts around everyone else, Hazel will be cold and she is a force to be reckoned with. She grew up with Voldemort, so rest assured that in the next chapter her ruthlessness will be displayed. And yes! Draco and her are in love with each other, but Voldemort does stand in the way...drama, drama, drama. Lol...See ya in the next chapter, bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Enjoyable Weakness

Consume The Darkness

Chapter 2

Enjoyable Weakness

----------------------------------------------

Bellatrix Lestrange stood with her back against the cold stone wall outside of her Daughter's chamber. She was waiting for her daughter to return from a previous engagement that had obviously went longer than it was supposed to. The loud clicking of heels sounded throughout the empty corridor, and Bella smiled as she saw her daughter walking towards her. "Hazel...you're late."

Hazel smiled at her adoptive mother and used her wand to open the locking charms on her door. "I'm sorry, Voldemort was being his usual torturous self and as his future bride, I had to of course watch the proceedings." She replied sarcastically as she walked into the room and quickly slid off her dark blue dress and slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

Bella watched her daughter change while she made herself comfortable on the couch in front of the fireplace. "How are you holding up? I'm sorry I wasn't there when he told you about going to Hogwarts. I was in the mountains working on the final stages of the plan."

Hazel nodded her head as she sat on the chair changing from her heels to her slippers, even though she loved wearing her different designer heels, her slippers were much more comfortable when she was in her room. "It's ok Mum."

Bella looked over at Hazel and sighed. "We should go shopping before you go...maybe you can go with Draco."

Hazel smiled at the thought of the blonde and nodded his head. "That will be interesting. He hates when I go shopping."

There was a knock on the door and the girls looked up. Hazel's eyes hardened and she stood up. "What do you want?" She asked in a cold voice.

"I have an important message from the Dark Lord." Said a timid voice from the other side.

Hazel quickly threw on her dark blue floor length dress and yanked the door open, her wand was trained on the messenger and her green eyes were a dark jade color. "This better be important or you can kiss your sorry excuse for a life goodbye." She said angrily.

The rookie Death Eater dropped to the floor and made a grab to kiss her robes but with a swift kick to the face he was lying on his back, blood trailing from his lip.

"If you ever touch me again, I won't be so merciful. What do you want?" Hazel glared looking at the man with disgust and rage in her eyes. Bella stood off to the side watching her daughter with a proud gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I thought...I thought..."

"Crucio!" Hazel said and watched with a cold smirk as the Death Eater began twitching and screaming on the floor. After a minute she released the curse and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "I don't have all night."

The Death Eater collected himself and ignored his trembling from the curse. He knew that if he didn't hurry and give the message he would be dead faster than you could say "Oops!" The teen was known for her short temper and ruthless outbursts of rage. "The Dark Lord wants you to meet him in his chamber at midnight."

Hazel cocked her head to the side and the Death Eater couldn't help but admire her beauty. Hazel's eyes suddenly darkened and her wand quickly raised. "Infringo Incendio!" The Death eater screamed out in pain as the bones in his wrist snapped and his whole body caught on fire. He screamed and began running around trying to stop the flames, forgetting all about his wand that he could have used. Hazel noticed his lack on battle instincts and she quickly cancelled the curses.

The Death Eater had collapsed to the floor and Hazel glared at him. "You disgust me! How are you supposed to do any good if you can't extinguish a fire. What good are you to us if you lack the knowledge of quick battle thinking. I'd hate to see you in front of Dumbledore and his fuckwads."

"Please forgive me..." The Death Eater begun, but Hazel would have none of it.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered coldly, and the green light struck the pain in the chest and his head rolled to the side lifelessly. His dull eyes stared unseeingly at the ceiling and Hazel sneered in disgust. She turned her focus to the guards that were stationed at the end of her corridor to watch over her safety. "Get him out of my sight."

The guards hurriedly carried out the order, afraid to piss off the future Dark Lady. They levitated the corpse and quickly got him out of her way. She smirked in satisfaction and retired to her room, happy to see the Proud smile that was spread across Bella's face.

"You will certainly scare the hell out of the Light Wizards. They won't know what hit them."

-------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing Siri?" An amused male voice asked from the doorway to Sirius's bed chambers.

Sirius looked up and smiled at the young man in his doorway. "Cor, get in here and help me. I can't seem to find my ring and Remus will kill me if he finds out that I lost it."

Corbin Potter laughed at his Godfather and waved his wand in a circular motion. "Accio Sirius's wedding ring." The ring came shooting from a box of Chocolate Frogs that lay discarded on the floor near the couch. It landed in Corbin's hand and he handed it over to a sheepish looking Sirius. "I swear you find new ways to amuse me."

"Shut up." Sirius said sliding the ring on his finger and plopping down on the couch tiredly. "What are you doing here anyway? Didn't I stick you doing my revisal for my teaching curriculum for the school year?"

"Yes and I finished. I swear you abuser your rights as my guide." Corbin said sitting down next to the man.

"You're the one who's helping me teach DADA, I told you to help your mother instead."

"I'd rather not. She'd run me haggard if I even thought of slacking off."

Sirius laughed and closed his eyes hoping to catch a nap before Remus returned from his 10:00 meeting with the Headmaster. Only a few minutes passed when the door to Sirius and Remus's rooms opened and Remus appeared looking pale and shaky. Sirius jumped up and went over to his Husband. "What happened, are you ok?" He asked in a rush as he looked over Remus to see if there was anything amiss.

Corbin had gotten up as well and looked over his Godfather with concern. Remus shook his head and looked at the two men. "You two better come to Albus's office."

The next 5 minutes that it took to get to the office was the most stressful for Corbin and Sirius. They didn't know what to expect and when they got in the room they saw Lily Potter sobbing into James Potter's chest. Albus was looking sadly at the couple and Corbin rushed forward to his parents.

"Mum, Dad, what happened?" Corbin asked.

Lily turned from her husband and buried her head into Corbin's chest. "Oh Corbin, we found her. We found her." She cried.

Corbin looked at his mother in confusion and turned his eyes to his Father, who looked sad as well. "Found who? Dad, what's she talking about?"

"Your sister." Albus Dumbledore replied. Corbin's eyes snapped over tot he Headmaster in shock. He didn't know if his legs could support him, but he knew he had to stay upright. His mother was using him as an anchor and it wouldn't be good if he crumbled too. He had to be strong for her. "It seems that Voldemort didn't kill her, like some people assumed. He took her in and raised had a member of his Inner Circle raise her in his manor. It also seems like she will be attending her 6th year...here."

The news rocked the other two in the room who did not know this bit of information. Corbin held onto his mother tighter and Sirius sunk down to a chair in shock. "What...what are we going to do?" Corbin asked feeling lost and confused.

"We will welcome her. She's your family and this is our chance on getting her back. Voldemort is taking a huge risk letting her come here, and we shall capitalize on this." Albus informed them.

Corbin blocked out the rest of the conversation that was happening around him as his mother continued to sob into his chest. Hazel. They found Hazel. His sister was coming back to them. He knew she was still alive, he refused to believe that she had been killed. The family had searched for years and couldn't find anything, and now 15 years later she was coming back. He would have a chance to see her...hold her talk to her. The tears of joy welled up in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He felt his Father embrace him and his mother and he closed his eyes. The Potter family would be whole again...the thought was comforting.

----------------------------------

Hazel stood in front of Voldemort at midnight that night, most of her hair was tossed over on shoulder, her arms were crossed and her eyes were cold. Voldemort stood before her pacing back and forth in thought. They were alone in his room, the fire in the fireplace was going strong due to the cold chill that went through the manor.

He suddenly stopped and turned to look at the beautiful girl before him. "You know that I have spies in this school, they will report to me every day on how things are going with you and anything else that may be of interest to me."

"I know. Do you not trust me?" She asked pursing her lips tightly as she glared angrily at him. Only she had the power to do so, for he would not tolerate that tone or that look from anyone else.

Voldemort began pacing once more. "Of course I trust you. It's everyone else I do not trust. It's no doubt in my mind that everyone will want you. Be it for sexual gain or platonic, but it's the first one that pisses me off the most."

Hazel couldn't stop the smirk that formed across her full lips. The Dark Lord was admitting, subtly, his feelings. It was something she thought she would never witness. "No need to worry. You've already claimed me."

Voldemort sauntered over to her and pulled her body close to his so he could feel the curves of her form blend with his. "Exactly. You're mine, and I'll kill anyone who dares to think otherwise." He swooped down and claimed her lips and she, of course, kissed him back. She felt him trail his hands over her body and caress her breasts. There was no denying that it turned her on. She was attracted to his power, no matter how much people would like to sugar coat it, immense power was addictive, and Hazel was a person who sometimes indulged herself in her vices. If she was going to be stuck as the Dark Lord's wife, she would enjoy it and use it to her advantage.

Hazel may not like him, but he never gave her a reason to hate him, and she would never betray him. She was raised to be his wife, it's what she's always known, so fooling her body into giving in wasn't a hard thing to do. Even though he wasn't the person she would want to end up with, he was the person that she would, so she just dealt with it in anyway she could.

Voldemort pushed the girl down on the bed and raised her long dress, trailing her slender legs with his hands as he did so. Her legs were smooth and intoxicating. He found himself barely able to control his sexual urges, he needed to claim her right there and then. The girl was still a virgin, he had yet to fully lay claim on her, and he wanted to end that tonight. He felt his power radiating off of him as he let his lips lick her slender neck. He knew she could feel his arousal and she pushed herself against him with a moan that threw him over the edge.

"Sir the troops have finalized the attack plans." A Death Eater announced as he walked into the room. He stopped short when he saw what had been going on and he felt his insides run cold as he knew he would be severely punished for interrupting.

Hazel pulled her dress down and fixed herself, and only when she was finished did Voldemort move from the bed and advance on the Death Eater that had interrupted what he would probably never get back, not that night anyway. Hazel fixed her rumpled hair and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Voldemort to dish out his punishment.

"Since when do you enter my rooms without knocking and waiting for me to grant your entrance?" Voldemort asked in an angry voice.

The Death Eater was shaking quite visibly and he dropped to his knees and looked up fearfully. "I'm sorry...I thought you might want the news quickly."

"Well you were wrong." Voldemort said as he quickly said a curse which split open the man's leg, showing his bone and veins quite clearly. Before any of the blood could get on the carpet, Voldemort summoned his guards who picked up the screaming man and took him out into the hall and awaited instructions.

Hazel stood up from the bed and walked over to Voldemort's side. "Take him to the Dungeons and chain him up." Hazel said as she let her hands run soothing motions over Voldemort's shoulders. The guards nodded their heads and left. "I should probably go and get some sleep. We have a raid to attend to soon and I need to look my best."

Voldemort was cursing the Death Eater in his head, but turned and made his way over tot he bed. Hazel followed and when Voldemort had laid down on his back, she climbed on top of him and kissed his neck and chin. "Remember to wear your-"

"I know." Hazel cut him off. She kissed his lips and retreated off of him. "Goodnight Voldemort." She replied getting off the raised platform that his bed was situated. Before she got to the door her arm was grabbed and she was pulled to a hard chest.

"It's Tom. You're going to be my Wife soon so get used to calling me Tom." He said, his red eyes not holding the same intense look it usually had.

Hazel nodded her head and smiled at him, realizing for the first time that Voldemort was in love with her. "Goodnight Tom." She kissed his cheek and walked out of his room, leaving Voldemort to watch her retreated back. He stood there, admiring her grace and confidence as she walked. She definitely had the role of Dark Lady down pat, and he closed his door wondering when he had grown to feel so deeply for the girl. He should keep his new found feelings to himself, or his enemies would be sure to use it as a way to get back at him.

Voldemort finally had what he had hoped he would never gain. A weakness. But it was an enjoyable weakness that he was ok with having. He just needed to be more careful and make sure nothing happened to the girl. Cause if anything happened to jeopardize their future and her rightful place by his side, there would be hell to pay, and a lot of blood shed.

------------------------------

The attack that Voldemort and his followers planned was a few minutes from beginning. They were attacking a small Wizarding Village in attempts to get at a spy who had been sending Dumbledore information. Voldemort himself was going on this attack and the Death Eaters knew that they would have no rooms for mistakes, because if they did, when they got back to the Manor, all hell would break loose.

Draco stood next to his Father, who was on Voldemort's left hand side. Hazel stood on Voldemort's right, looking more important than Voldemort himself. She had on the usual black death eater robe, but it was only fastened in the middle, and it exposed her long blood red dress. Her mask was different than the other's, her black mask only covered her eyes, leaving the rest of her face exposed. Draco could barely contain his eyes from wondering over her body, she was addictive. Not only was her appearance appealing, but her magic was crackling around her as she prepared for the attack.

"We are here to find Quintin, and make sure he does not see the sun rise." Voldemort instructed. "Go!" The Death Eaters instantly disapparated and left Voldemort and Hazel alone in the room. He pulled her to him and kissed her, pulling her body to him possessively. Hazel didn't protest, she kissed him back with the intent on making him breathless, and when they separated, she knew she had achieved her goal.

"Don't get soft on me Tom. Lets kick some ass." And without another word she disapparated. Voldemort let a smile go across his face before he followed her and when he arrived, he was happy to note that his Death Eaters were already raiding the houses.

Hazel used her magic to spread out in search for their target. She wanted to get this over with quickly, she still had to pack because tomorrow was the day she would leave off for Hogwarts. Her magic went from house to house, searching for Quintin Peck. Her eyes was closed but she could sense everything that was going on around her. Without warning she raised her wand and pointed it to her left. "Avada Kedavra." The wizard he was just about to attack her fell dead to the floor. Suddenly her magic snapped back in her body and her eyes connected to the house it had homed in on.

With an evil smirk that could give Draco's a run for it's money, she stalked over to the house, knowing that Voldemort would follow her soon enough. She blasted the door open and saw a Quintin standing in the middle of the room, wand pointed straight at her.

"What do you want?" Quintin asked.

"You should have known better than to betray your Lord, Peck." She said coldly. "Crucio!" She called catching Quintin off guard. He fell to the floor and screamed, dropping his wand in the process. With the ease of a Dementor she glided across the room grabbing Quintin's wand. She ended the curse and looked down at the shaking ex-Death Eater. She placed her foot on his chest, digging the spiked heel of her shoes into it, smiling with sick satisfaction as he let out a startled scream.

"Please! Please grant mercy!"

"Mercy? I'm not a very Merciful Lord." Voldemort replied striding into the room, his red eyes burning with anger.

Hazel smirked and dug her heel deeper. "You dug your own grave Peck." She said as she took his wand and snapped it in half and threw it on the floor next to him. Peck screamed as he felt his magic backlash from the broken wand and shatter. Hazel laughed cruelly and turned her head to Voldemort.

"What did you tell Dumbledore?" Voldemort questioned.

Quintin was looking at his broken wand and said nothing. Hazel dug her heel deeper and Quintin made a pained noise and turned his attention back to Voldemort. "I told him about your plans to overthrow the French Ministry."

Voldemort's eyes darkened and with a whispered curse Quintin's legs jerked in the air ripped away from his body. Quintin's tortured screams filled the house as blood gushed from the holes the legs had left. Quintin's eyes were clenched up tight as he tried to reach where his legs used to be. "Imperio!" Voldemort called. "Open your eyes and look at me." He ordered. Quintin's eyes opened and Voldemort laughed at the pain that was evident in his eyes. He looked over at the girl who stood with a smirk on her face, her heel still slightly imbedded in the man on the floor.

Hazel understood the look and without hesitation her lips curled into a half smile. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light consumed the man, and at once his screams stopped and his eyes was still transfixed on Voldemort's Voldemort watched with pleasure as the life died away from the blue eyes and stared back at him dully. Hazel removed her foot and wiped the blood off on the dead man's shirt with a disgusted look on her face.

"Aurors! Aurors!" Alerted a Death Eater.

Voldemort and Hazel left the house and saw Auror members fighting the Death Eaters. "Retreat!" Voldemort ordered, drawing attention to where he and Hazel stood. The Death Eaters obeyed and disapparated quickly.

"Voldemort!" Came an enraged voice a few yards away. Voldemort looked over and smiled when he recognized the man.

"What do you want Potter?"

Hazel's eyes swivelled over to the man that Voldemort had answered. The man stood tall, round glasses adorned his face with messy black hair. It struck her that she was looking at her Father. And she let her eyes roam over him, taking in the sight. She never knew she would feel this way when she saw him, but she did. It was as if memories from long ago was trying to push its way to her head but she quickly shut them out. She was to marry Voldemort. There was no way that she would be sucked into the Light. It wasn't possible.

"I should kill you right here." James Potter said as he made his way towards the Dark Lord, signaling for the other Aurors not to attack.

Voldemort's mouth curved into a smile. "You wouldn't. If you did...you could forget seeing your Daughter tomorrow." At the mention of his child, James stopped in his tracks. Voldemort laughed cruelly at the man and put his arms around Hazel's waist. "Sorry to cut this short." And with that said he disapparated both of them back to the manor.

Hazel took off her mask and twirled it in her hands thoughtfully. "I have to finish packing." She said as she turned on her heel and left the room. The Death Eaters stood still not saying anything. Draco and Voldemort watched her go, both longing to go with her.

"You all are dismissed." Voldemort called, sitting in his throne and conjuring up a glass of wine. Draco left quickly, making his way to Hazel's room. He knocked three times and opened the door, stunned to find her bent over her trunk with tears in her eyes. Draco slammed her door closed, put up silencing charms and locking charms and then he walked over to her and pulled her to him.

"I saw my father Dray. And I feel like I am betraying Tom." Hazel whispered as if she was scared to even be saying the words.

"It's ok to feel that way. You know which side your loyal to, and as long as you remember that, it's alright to feel what you felt." Draco said to her. She pulled away from him and smiled gratefully at his words. Her green eyes were sparkling with tears and before Draco could stop himself, he had pulled her close and kissed her.

It took a moment for Hazel to react, but when she did she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies closer together. Draco was drowning in the sensations that their actions were causing and it was with half a mind that he sat her on the bed and slowly laid her down, covering her body with his. Their lips continued to do their passionate dance as Draco's hands roamed over her delectable body. He felt his want for her rise to un bearable levels and he pulled at her dress to get it off.

The action caused Hazel to jump back into her senses and realize what they were doing. She pushed Draco off of her gently and sat upright on the bed, her green eyes were wide as she avoided eye contact. "Draco we can't do this." She said gently.

Draco nodded his head and sat down next to her, his gaze focused on the blue carpet in her bedroom. "I can't stop these feelings Haze." He admitted in defeat.

Hazel turned to him and touched his shoulder. "I know...but I'm going to marry Voldemort. If he found out, he'd kill you. I love you Draco, and I don't want you dead. I don't want you tortured by him. Please understand why we can't." Tears sprang in her eyes as she searched his silver orbs for understanding.

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I understand. This never happened."

Hazel kissed his cheek and sat on his lap. Without warning she kissed him once more, their lips and tongues battled for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only a few seconds. She pulled away from him, kissed him chastely on the lips and stood. "This never happened." She echoed his earlier statement. She turned from him and threw a few more items into her trunk and then she closed it.

"I better go. My father will be looking for me. See you tomorrow." Draco stood and Hazel hugged him.

"Goodnight." She said. After taking his spells down, he left the room and Hazel sat down on her bed, lost in thought. She didn't know why she kissed him that last time, she wasn't quite sure what she had been thinking. But she knew that she couldn't think it anymore because Tom would be furious. He would torture Draco in the worst ways possible if he found out. If she wanted to keep him safe, she had to ignore her feelings for the blonde. It was the only way to keep him alive. So with a saddened heart she undressed, dimmed the lights and retreated under her covers, hoping that tomorrow her feelings for Draco would be locked away.

-----------------------------

A/N: Ok I guess you must have noticed that she doesn't have a problem with the scar around Voldemort, and that's only because it hasn't been activated yet. It will be in later chapters though, and I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review please, bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts School Of Lies

Consume The Darkness

Chapter 3

Hogwarts School Of Lies And Deceit

------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy stood in the corridor near the apparation room, watching Voldemort pace back and forth, his black robes billowing with every swift movement he took. Lucius knew that Voldemort was skeptical about letting Hazel go off to Hogwarts and the blonde knew he had every reason to be. The Potters stayed at the castle, teaching classes and no doubt they would try and weasel their way into the girl's life.

The sound of approaching high heels filled the empty corridor as Hazel walked down the staircase with Draco by her side levitating their trunks. She was running her hands through her cascaded waves, her scar standing out on her forehead distinctively before she fluffed her bangs back down.

Voldemort's eyes were trained on the girl and when she finally reached them, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, closing the door behind them.

Lucius noticed Draco's stormy gray eyes looking at the door as if he wanted nothing more than to barge in and interrupt whatever was going on in the room. "Straying eyes can get you killed." Lucius said simply.

Draco looked over at his father and narrowed his eyes. "You know nothing father. Don't pretend to understand."

"I'm not. I just don't think your mother would like if you died suddenly." Lucius said, even though he felt a little differently. He didn't want his son to let his fascination with the Dark Lord's Property be the reason he lost his life. As a father, it was Lucius' responsibility to look out for his son.

Draco glared at his father and turned his head, looking back at the door. "I know what I'm doing. He doesn't own her, you know."

Lucius made a small noise in his throat and clasped his hands behind his back and stared blankly at the closed door. "I know."

------------------------------

Hazel was pushed up against the door, and her body was being attacked by Voldemort. Her mini skirt was pushed up and Voldemort's hands were inching dangerously close to her panties. He caught her gaze and instead of red eyes, she saw soft silver orbs staring back at her. With a startled gasp she pushed Voldemort away and fixed her clothes, leaning against the door for support.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She knew that he was itching to enter her mind, but he wouldn't. He respected her enough to not violate her thoughts, and for that she was thankful. Cause if he could read her thoughts right now, he would kill Draco and forbid her to leave the Manor.

"Nothing's wrong. I just...I'll miss the train if you keep this up." Hazel said with a smile, deciding to turn on the charm and moved closer to him, trailing a finger over his robed chest. "I don't think I'd be able to stop if we were to continue."

Voldemort seemed to like that cause he pulled her close and tried to kiss her but she moved her head back and smiled teasingly at him.

"Now Tom, don't start what we can't finish. I should probably get going or I'll miss the train."

Voldemort moved from her and began searching his robes. "Hazel...I love you. And you know that you're going to be my wife, but we've never made it official." Voldemort said as he finally found what he was looking for and he popped open a velvet ring box as he got on one knee in front of her. The ring had a medium size diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on each side on the silver band.

Hazel felt her hand cover her mouth in shock as she stared wide eyed at the man kneeling before her. She couldn't quite comprehend the situation that was unraveling before her and she realized that she was holding her breath. She took in air as Voldemort took her left hand from her mouth and slid the ring on her ring finger. He stood up and pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead while she stared down at the ring shining brightly.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful, thank you." Hazel said as she kissed him on the lips simply.

Voldemort sighed as he turned and put his hands on the door knob. "It's 10:45, you have to go." He said as he opened the doors and beckoned the Malfoys in.

"Well you'll apparate right in front of the station. I want a letter every week. And Draco-"

"I know sir." Draco said cutting him off. Voldemort looked a little angry about this but Hazel quickly went up to him and kissed him plainly on the lips. She went to move away but Voldemort gripped her tightly and deepened the kiss, flashing a triumphant smile at Draco while doing so. Draco looked ready to use his wand when Hazel managed to pull away gracefully and walked away.

"Bye." She said, sitting on her trunk, legs crossed, one hand holding the side if the trunk. She apparated away and Draco was quick to follow, after one hard look at Voldemort.

Voldemort looked at the empty space the two teens left and turned his head sideways casually. "Your son treads dangerously...put a stop to that before I do. Hazel won't be able to save him forever." And with that said he turned and walked away, leaving Lucius to ponder what was in store for these next few months.

-------------------------------

After going through the crowds and getting onto the platform quickly, they put their trunks with the others and got on the train, finding a compartment that was empty. Hazel sighed deeply, finally able to relax as she leaned her head against Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes warily.

"You won't be sorted with the first years. Snape has made it so you're automatically in Slytherin." Draco replied as he let his hands go through the cascaded waves of his best friend.

Hazel was slowly dozing off as she nodded her head to show Draco she had heard him. She let the train's movements and Draco's soothing ministrations lull her to sleep and she couldn't stop the small smile that spread across her lips until Draco suddenly stopped and grabbed her left hand. Her eyes snapped open and she removed her head so she could look at his face.

"What the hell!?" Draco asked looking at the ring as if it was the most vile and disgusting thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"He put it on while we were in the apparation room. Dray...I'm his fiancé, you knew something like this would happen sooner or later." Hazel said in a gentle voice. The hurt in Draco's face made a lump rise in her throat, but she swallowed it back down.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!" Draco said with a dangerous tilt to his voice.

"If it eases your mind any I never accepted, he just put it on. But even that doesn't matter since I have to marry him."

"Haze, please understand that you don't belong to him. I-"

"Dray stop! I told you last night...you said you wouldn't. Lets just...not get into this right now...please?" Hazel pleaded, putting both of her hands on his lap, her green eyes locked with his stormy grays.

There was a long stretch of silence, where the two did nothing but look into each other's eyes. Finally Draco sighed and pulled the girl to him. "Fine." Hazel smiled up appreciatively at him and gave him a chaste kiss. It was at that moment that their compartment door opened and a tall gangly boy with bright red hair peeked in.

"Oh! I thought this was empty." The boy said.

"Well it's not Weasley so get the fuck out!" Draco shouted.

A bushy haired girl pushed her way into the compartment and looked at the occupants. "Come on Ron lets go find somewhere else."

"Yeah listen to your mudblood girlfriend." The blonde sneered.

Ron Weasley spun around so quick, Hermione Granger wasn't able to grab a hold of him. "Shut your filthy mouth, Malfoy!"

Draco stood up and brandished his wand. Hazel quickly stood in front of the two boys and faced Draco. "Stop." She said in a calm voice. "I just want to get to Hogwarts without a headache, please Dray."

Draco instantly melted at the pleading look in her eyes and he nodded his head at her. His eyes then turned hard as he glared at Ron. "We'll finish this later Weasel...now get the fuck out of our compartment."

"Ron lets just go." Hermione pulled at Ron's sleeve, and he obediently followed her out.

Hazel sighed pitifully and sunk down in her chair. "It's going to get worse when they find out who I am."

The only thing Draco could do was pull her close and kiss her forehead. He knew that the next few months would be very hard for the girl, and he was going to be her comfort, no matter what it took, and no matter what Voldemort thought of it.

------------------------

"Corbin did you see her?" Sirius asked from his seat at the Head Table.

"No...how am I even sure what she looks like?" Corbin asked. He was sure he would spot her eyes and her hair...but she was 16 now, she was a young lady, would she still look the same?

Lily sat in her seat near her Husband, her eyes were wildly searching throughout the crowd of students. Her heart was aching, she desperately wanted to see her daughter, and she wasn't sure how she would act when she saw her. 15 long years of hoping and wishing to have her daughter back, 15 long years of nightly nightmares of Voldemort vanishing with her baby girl. 15 long years of wondering what she looked like, wondering how she was, wondering if she was dead.

"I think I see her!" James exclaimed.

Lily's eyes snapped up and felt her heart soar. The girl was standing next to Draco Malfoy, laughing at something he said. Her green eyes could be seen all the way over at the Head Table, and her hair was long and black. "My daughter." Lily murmured as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt Corbin grab her hand at the same time that James did, and it was as if something was being brought back to them.

"She's beautiful." Remus said, his eyes transfixed on the girl, who was now sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Think she's a trouble maker?" Sirius asked with a goofy smile.

"Think she remembers me?" Corbin asked.

"How about we invite her to come to my office after the feast." Dumbledore replied.

"Great idea." They all said in unison.

-----------------------------

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office Ms. Potter." Minerva McGonagall said, stopping Hazel and Draco at the door.

"Is it ok if Draco goes with me?" Hazel asked, her eyes showing that if Draco wasn't allowed to go, than she wasn't going to be there either.

Minerva seemed to understand the look and she nodded her head. "Very well, follow me."

The walk to the Headmaster's office was silent, Hazel's eyes roved over the place that she had heard much about from Draco's stories. The castle was extremely huge and the portraits that lined the walls were mildly intriguing. Minerva whispered the password and the gargoyle sprang aside admitting the trio into the staircase that moved them upwards.

"Be strong." Draco whispered into her ear as Minerva knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a voice from inside the room. As the door swung open, Hazel saw a few people in the room. The same teachers that she had saw eyeing her throughout the feast.

No sooner had she walked fully into the room, was she swept up into a hug by a woman with long flowing red hair. Recognition struck her quickly as she got a whiff of the lily scented shampoo. The woman pulled back and their eyes connected. Green eyes...eyes quite identical to hers.

"Mother?" Hazel asked shocked.

"Yes baby. Oh, my baby!" She exclaimed, crushing the teenager once more, raining kisses all over her face.

Hazel was able to see Draco's frowning face from the corner of her eye, and she pulled away from the lady. James Potter walked over to his wife and hugged Hazel as well. It felt weird, knowing that this man could have killed her last night if he wasn't threatened. She wondered if he knew it was her, but she doubted that he would pick up on something like that.

"How have you been? What's been going on these past 15 years?"

"Lily, please don't go all mother hen right now." Sirius interrupted.

"She's my daughter!" Lily exploded, causing Sirius to give an apologetic look.

"Mom! Stop...you know how Sirius gets when he's nervous."

Hazel's eyes snapped over to the young man who had spoke, who was quite obviously her brother. A name was trying to surface to the front of her mind but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"Hey Hazzy."

And it was at then that his name popped into her mind. "Cor?" He took long strides over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her cheek and her forehead.

"Oh Hazzy...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear and he held onto her hair and kissed her cheek once more.

"I'm surprised I haven't thrown up yet." Draco's cold voice radiated throughout the room, reminding everyone of his presence.

Hazel pulled away from her brother and back up, seeking comfort in Draco as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I know this must be very awkward for you Hazel, but please remember, they are your family. They may not have raised you but it wasn't their fault, Voldemort kidnaped you." Albus said from his desk.

"I know what happened. Tom never lied to me, it has nothing to do with blood but everything to do with loyalty. I'm sorry...but I'm loyal to him." Hazel said, looking at each and everyone of the adults present.

"You can't mean that! That monster stole you from us!" James Potter yelled making a move towards his daughter, but Draco pulled her back.

"And you! You're a fucking Death Eater aren't you?" Sirius said pointing his finger at the blonde.

Draco smiled at the man. "Doesn't matter what I am, all you need to know is that me and Hazel are pretty close, so any negative actions against me will get you on her bad side, and believe me...you don't want to be there."

"How very Slytherin of you." Remus stated, sounding a lot like Severus.

"Don't threaten us you bastard! We're her family!" Corbin yelled.

"Do not ask me to betray the man that took care of me. I won't."

"But honey-"

"No!" Hazel said interrupting her mother.

"Hazel, please try and understand that he's a monster, he's killed so many people and ruined so many lives, including yours!" James tried to reason.

Hazel shook her head. "I don't want to hear this right now. This is only my first night here and already you are all ambushing me! I know all about his Death Eaters and his raids...I know all about the killings and the torturing."

"So then why?" Remus asked.

Hazel's eyes widened as she felt someone trying to probe into her mind. She repelled them quite quickly and harshly, letting a small smirk fall onto her face as Albus slumped in his chair, looking quite exhausted. "Don't you ever try and enter my mind again Dumbledore!"

The group of adults looked back at the old man who didn't look in anyway guilty for what he had tried to do. "What are you hiding Hazel?"

"Hiding? Nothing! I just don't appreciate trying to probe into my mind. If you want to know something, ask."

"Why are you so attached to him. Why are you so loyal?"

Hazel cocked her head at the old Headmaster. "That's going to be a question you'll need to figure out all by yourself. Now if you will excuse us, we're going to our dorm."

--------------------------

The next day was the start of classes...classes that Hazel was looking forward to. First period was Charms with the Hufflepuffs, and 2nd period was Double Potions with(you guessed it) the Gryffindors.

"Have you wrote a letter to him?" Draco asked.

Hazel gave him a weak smile. Ever since he found out about the engagement, he hasn't been able to say Voldemort's name. "No, but I will get to that on my free period. Which is...right before lunch." She said as she looked over her timetable.

"Oh...well...lets get going, don't want you to be late on your first day." Draco said with a smile as they got up, ignoring the curious glances from their fellow Slytherins. "During lunch, I'll introduce you to my other friends...is that ok?"

"Sure...why would I care?" Hazel asked as they made their way out of the Great Hall. As the walked out the doors, someone bumped into her, and in a split second that person was shoved up against the nearest wall with her wand pointed threateningly at their throat.

"Weasley what the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked in anger, his wand was drawn as well.

Ron Weasley ignored the blonde and continued looking into the angry green eyes of his newfound crush. "I'm sorry um...what's your name?"

Draco rolled his eyes and Hazel gritted her teeth. "Just, watch where you're going or you'll be the new Gryffindor Ghost, with a fully removed head."

Ron gulped, he was terrified and yet oddly turned on at the same time. It was confusing to say the least. Hazel let go of him and pocketed her wand once more. "I'm sorry..."

Hazel didn't even look back at him and she pulled on Draco's arm so he would follow her to their class. Draco looked back at Ron gave him one of the deadliest and coldest looks ever. It screamed "Fuck Off!", but unfortunately Ronald Weasley wasn't exactly the fastest broom in the closet.

----------------------------

"What are we going to do Albus? She's loyal to that asshole!" James Potter said as he kicked one of the chairs in the Headmaster's office.

"I suggest we just wait out and see what the nature of their relationship is. Now James...you said that there was a girl with him at the raid?"

"Yes...she had a mask on though, so I couldn't exactly see her face...but...I have a feeling like I know her."

"Lets get a closer look at this memory and get to the bottom of this. I believe that this girl is the key. If we get to her, we get to Voldemort."

James nodded his head and sat down in another chair. "Do you have any idea on who she might be?"

Dumbledore twirled his wand in his hand thoughtfully as he revisited what took place in his office last night. The sheer power that Hazel had used to force him from her mind, and the shift action of it all was enough to convince him that she was closer to Voldemort than anyone had expected, and if so, she was the key directly to him. All they had to do was get to her and Voldemort would fall. He looked back up to James, and kept his face blank. The man didn't need to know exactly what he would have planned for his daughter...he might even have to kill her to make sure that Voldemort falls. Either way, it wasn't smart to reveal all of his cards. "No idea at all my boy, which is why we need to extract that memory from you."

James nodded his head looked down at the bowl of swirling mist, closing his eyes to get the memory and putting his wand up to his temple.

Dumbledore smiled, pretty soon he would have the power to destroy Voldemort finally, and nothing would get in his way. Nothing at all.

-----------------------------

A/N: Ok I like proof read this, but I might have missed some typos...my bad! Um...please do not kill me for it, and I promise that the next chapter will be better. So uh..please review! I see this story has gotten a lot of hits, and it would be nice if everyone who read it told me what they thought and what I should change or elaborate on, help me help your reading experience, lol. Well Peace Out Homies!


	4. Chapter 4 Making Enemies

Consume The Darkness

Chapter 4

Making Enemies

-------------------------

"That bitch!" Mad Eye Moody exclaimed after a long stretch of silence. He leaned back in his chair, fingering his wand with pent up anger.

Dumbledore nodded his head at his friend and looked back at the bowl that held the memory of the raid from James. "She's connected to Voldemort in a more...intimate way. It's quite clear in the way he touched her and it also explains her devotion to him. She would know about the raids and the killing because she's always by his side."

"We have to stop this. We have her in our clutches, lets nip this in the bud quickly."

"No...we can't. We can't let them know that we know just yet. We have to be careful in what we're dealing with here."

"But we should at least shake her up some..."

"Don't be foolish. She's the key, we need to slowly make her come to our side, if we accomplish that, we can use her against Voldemort. Her betrayal will kill him...he'd be in no position to fight and this war can finally be over." Dumbledore mused as he took a sip of his tea.

"Are we going to tell the staff?"

"No...this will just be between us...I'll get the Potters to pursue a relationship with Hazel...we'll see how that goes before we do anything else."

-----------------------

"Please Pansy...I'm sorry!" A girl pleaded as she tried sitting up on the cold stone floor in the dungeons near the Slytherin Common Room.

Pansy Parkinson sneered at the girl and kept her wand trained on her. "Sorry? I know all about you trying to hit on Blaise...I'll kill you!"

Hazel sighed as she walked towards the commotion. She and Pansy were well enough acquainted and she had grown to hate the jealousy that Pansy showed when any girl paid more than 3 seconds worth of attention to her boyfriend. "Let the poor girl go inside Pans. I'm sure she's learned her lesson."

Pansy spun around, and smiled when she saw her newest friend. "Where have you been?"

"Library. Ditching the newly found parentals...you know, the usual." Hazel answered lazily as she walked towards the portrait, knowing that Pansy would follow her. That girl on the floor owed her, and she would make sure she'd collect that favor when the time came.

"Are they still trying to bond with you? Draco's not going to like that."

"Draco doesn't like anything that involves someone else trying to spend time with me." Hazel responded with a small smirk as she made her way into her room. In Slytherin, everyone had their own room because it was much more spacious in the dungeons than in the towers. Hazel's room was the biggest because everyone knows how important she is to Voldemort.

Pansy sat down in one of the green armchairs near Hazel's fireplace. "What are you going to do until lunch?"

"No idea, I'm thinking on just going down by the lake for a walk. I'm waiting on a letter actually..." Hazel didn't want to express her worry on the delay in a response from Tom, but it was there. She had written him days ago, and he has yet to respond. She wondered if he was angry at her for what had happened with the Potters and the hugging and kissing...she hoped he would understand that it meant nothing and she wasn't going to abandon him.

Pansy looked down at her watch and swore. "I gotta go, I have Ancient Runes with Mrs. Potter, and I didn't do the homework, she's gonna be pissed."

"Since when do you care about her attitude?" Hazel questioned as she tried to hold back a yawn.

"I don't, but she loves dishing out detentions almost as much as Snape. Well, see you later!" Pansy closed the door behind her and Hazel laid down on her bed with a sigh.

She didn't get much sleep last night. Draco had come into her room and they had spent most of the night talking about everything and nothing. They almost kissed again, but she had come to her senses rather quickly and pretended to fluff the pillows. It was a stupid ruse, but she didn't know what else to do at the time. It was so confusing! There was no way she wanted to betray Tom, but she loved Draco...how was she supposed to ignore her feelings for the blonde and go ahead with becoming Tom's wife?

Hazel slid off the bed and took off her school robe and put on a red custom made one that Tom had gotten her. She combed her fingers through her hair and grabbed her sketchbook. She might as well use her free period to do something to clear her mind. Hazel left her room quickly before anyone could see her and headed towards the lake. She needed to think and in order for that she had to make sure her housemates didn't see her leave.

----------------

Hermione Granger sighed angrily as she slammed her book closed and hit her boyfriend on the thigh with it.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron cried out in shock as he rubbed his thigh and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"You're not paying attention to me!"

"You were reading a book, so I thought you wanted me to be quiet."

Hermione made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and turned her head away from the red-head for a few moments to look at the squid playing in the lake. It was starting to get a little chilly, but it was still nice to be outside. They were in the second week of September, and Hermione had noticed that Ron was becoming distant. She had thought some time alone outside on their free period would patch things up, but so far she was only seeing things get worse. "I want you to make me feel loved. You don't...either you're ignoring me, or coming up with excuses. I'm sick of it."

Ron sighed and pulled the girl closer to him. "Hermione, you know I love you. I just have a lot on my mind that's all. Don't worry, everything is fine ok?" He kissed her lips just to reassure her.

"Ok." Hermione said as she pulled away and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed their closeness to each other for a few minutes. "Ron...I love you." She waited to hear it back...but she didn't. She moved her head from his chest to look at him, but it seemed he didn't even notice anything that was going on around him. His eyes were trained on a figure sitting with her back against a tree, knees drawn up to her chest, long black hair flowing over her shoulder as the wind blew most of it behind her. The girl's head was lowered as she wrote in what looked to be a sort of drawing pad. Hermione squinted her eyes and tried to identify the girl that held her boyfriend's attention. She saw that the girl was wearing a Slytherin uniform, and her eyes were green.

"Hazel Potter." Hermione said in anger.

"Huh?" Ron said, snapping out of his daze to look over at his girlfriend.

Hermione glared at him and slapped his shoulder angrily. "Is that why you can't pay attention to me? You're too busy staring at Hazel-fucking-Potter!"

Ron's eyes were wide. It was rare to hear Hermione curse, but when she did you could be sure that she was pretty pissed off. "Umm..."

"Don't even try to sit there and lie, I saw you watching her, you couldn't even answer me or notice that I had been talking to you." Hermione stood up, shoved her book inside of her book bag, and swung it over her shoulder.

"Hermione!" Ron cried standing up.

"Go to hell Ron!" Hermione yelled at him as she stormed away towards the castle.

Ron sighed and debated on if he should go after her. He looked back at the lake and his eyes linked on Hazel's figure. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow that reminded him of Malfoy, but he brushed it off and waved at her.

Hazel sneered at him and turned her attention back to what she had been doing. Ron kicked at a rock feeling like a complete moron. Who waves at one of the hottest girls in school? You don't wave like some 1st year, you walk over and talk. Ron took a deep breath, and walked over to the girl. He sat down next to her and gave her a smile. "Hi...I'm Ron."

"I know who you are Weasley, but I don't think I ever gave you permission to sit next to me." She answered back, not taking her eyes off of her drawing. Her quill moved quickly over the page and Ron could do nothing but stare in admiration. He tried to get a look at exactly what she was drawing but she suddenly snapped the book closed and gave him a cold glare. "Why are you still here?"

"Umm...I...Uh..."

"Lets pretend that you actually have a brain, and can speak complete sentences." She replied dryly.

Ron felt his cheeks warm up and he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know if you would want to...hang out sometime."

Hazel scoffed and stood. "Don't hold your breath." She shoved her sketch pad into her shoulder bag and walked away, adjusted the straps to her bag as she went.

"Wait!" Ron called as he trailed behind her. "I just want to get to know you better."

"And I just want you to go away. It looks like we all can't get what we want." Hazel responded as she began to quicken her pace.

Ron didn't stop pursuing her. He continued to follow her, thanking Merlin that he had long enough legs to keep up with her quick strides. "What could it possibly hurt?"

Hazel spun around quickly, her wand was drawn and it was pointed between his eyes. Her eyes were glowing in anger and her head was slightly cocked to the side. "You're pushing it. I'm trying not to rip you into shreds, be glad. But my patience with you is wearing pretty thin, stay the hell away from me and I won't have to send you back to your mother in a chocolate frogs box." She turned quickly on her heel and headed inside of the castle.

Ron sighed and watched her go, not sure if he should heed her warning. She was so beautiful, how could he resist her? It wasn't possible, he'd have to keep trying. He walked into the school, never noticing Hermione standing a few feet away, having saw the whole thing.

-------------------

"We have a problem My Lord." McNair called at the beginning of the Death Eater meeting later that night.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed as he stood from his throne and glared down at his followers. "What problem?"

"It seems sir that Jensen is trying to betray you. He's gotten a few followers with him and they're planning on overthrowing you." McNair said, his voice slightly shaking as he delivered the news. He closed his eyes and waited for Voldemort to unleash his anger, but nothing happened.

Voldemort was standing in front of his throne twirling his wand thoughtfully. "Is he now? Well this can prove to be interesting. Where was he last seen?"

"He was last spotted leading 5 men throughout the Polasine Mountains. I think he's trying to gather support."

"Intriguing. I guess this explains why we were having a hard time trying to find him with the reports. So he thinks he can betray me does he? He has another thing coming, when he strikes we'll be ready. Lucius, find out if he has any kids. Crabbe, I'm going to need you Goyle, and Zabini up in those mountains. Find him and bring him to me. You know the consequences for failure."

Voldemort dismissed the meeting and sat back in this throne. He would need to write back to Hazel soon. He actually felt guilty that he had taken so long, but ever since she had left it had gotten rather busy. But Voldemort was sure that after he made an example out of Jensen and his followers, there would be no more rebellions against him, and then he could focus on taking down Dumbledore.

He'd write to her after he got word back from Lucius on Jensen's offspring. If he had any, they would most likely be in Hogwarts, and Hazel could weed them out.

-----------------

Draco had his back pressed against the stone wall near the Muggle Studies classroom. His foot was firmly placed on the wall behind him, and a few strands of his blonde hair fell into his face. He'd look the picture of innocent beauty, if it wasn't for his cold and hard ice colored eyes. The bell rung and the doors were pushed open. Students from different houses hurriedly walked out of the room, talking to their friends and making loud noise that Draco paid no attention to. He only had one purpose for being there, and he was only focused on that.

The blonde saw his target walk out of the classroom, getting an earful from the Mudblood Granger girl. With a sneer Draco pushed himself away from the wall and stopped them in their tracks by standing in front of them. "Weasley, we need to talk."

The Mudblood looked at him with distrust and shook her head. "Whatever you have to say to Ron, you can say in front of me."

Draco sneered at the girl. "I don't have time for your bullshit Mudblood, so shut the hell up and let Weasley talk for himself for once in his life."

"It's ok...I'll see you later." Weasley said to the girl, who looked ready to protest.

Draco walked away, knowing full well that Weasley would follow him. He continued walking until he got into a corridor that no one really ever went to. He drew his wand and turned around swiftly, pointing it in Weasley's direction. "Now I'm only going to have this discussion with you once, got that?" Weasley nodded his head, looking scared out of his mind. "Good. Now I know you've been pestering Hazel, and I know what you're thinking. You are not to bother her ever again, don't even think of her. I know she's a top player in your wet dreams, but you'll never have her, you understand? I don't want you touching her or speaking to her, and if I find out that you've disobeyed me, I will make you wish you've never laid eyes on her. Is that understood?"

What happened next could only be called a huge mistake on Weasley's part. It was probably the worst time to show his Gryffindor bravery, but of course he foolishly dug his own grave...

"I'm not going to listen to you. What are you afraid that she'll like me better? She's not your property, and if I want to continue trying to pursue her, then I will!"

...and now he would have to lie in it.

---------------------

"Whore!"

Hazel heard someone scream at her as she and Pansy were making their way to dinner. Hazel spun around, wand clenched tightly in her hands, as she looked at the girl who had just insulted her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're a fucking whore! First you lead Ron on and then when you got bored with him you told Malfoy to beat him up! He's in the hospital wing in and out of consciousness because you're a dirty slut!" Hermione shouted.

Hazel didn't even bother saying the curse out loud. With a flick of her wrist, Hermione was blown back against the stone wall, a shocked cry leaving her lips. She fell to the floor and looked up at Hazel with fear and anger mixed in her brown eyes.

"You bitch!"

"No Mudblood it is you who are the bitch. Don't you ever fucking insult me again or I will kill you where you stand. I never wanted your boyfriend, he wouldn't leave me alone. I guess your Plain Jane ass got too boring for him. But I warn you Granger, if you so much as breathe the wrong way in my direction I will cut your liver out and make you eat it while you watch your boyfriend bleed to death from his missing genitals! Now, good day." And without another word, Hazel turned away and walked into the Great Hall, ignoring the pack of students that had formed.

Hermione laid there glaring as she watched the youngest Potter leave. It didn't take long until she was alone in the corridor, and when that happened she pulled herself up from the floor slowly. Her right elbow was bleeding from where it had scraped against the stone, her ribs and back hurt, and she felt a little dizzy. She would need to go to the Infirmary, and on her way there she cursed Hazel Potter's existence. She refused to be outwitted by that bitch! She was going to get her back and when she did, Ron would realize that she was the girl for him and not the Slytherin Slut.

--------------------

"Hazel..." A soft voice called as Hazel was making her way to the Dungeons with Draco and the rest of their friends after dinner. Hazel looked over and saw Lily Potter standing behind her, her arms were crossed in front of her and her face looked sad, but her eyes looked hopeful.

"I'll catch you guys later." Hazel said to her friends. Draco looked a little unsure, but with a soft shove from Hazel, he nodded his heads and led the rest of the Slytherins to the Dungeons.

Hazel and Lily looked at each other for a few moments before Hazel walked over to the woman. "Is there something that you wanted?" She asked, her voice just as soft as Lily's.

"I just..." Lily trailed off, and suddenly threw her arms around her daughter. Hazel instantly tensed up, but after a few moments she relaxed and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I just want us to be able to talk, I want to get to know you, I want back all the years that were stolen from me...please just give me a chance."

Hazel could feel the tears on her cheek and she felt something inside of her shift. She couldn't block out her mother totally. Getting to know her would no way influence where she stood in the war, it would just help the woman out. Hazel nodded her head and gave a small smile to her mother. "Of course I'll give you a chance. You are my mother afterall right? But just know that this won't change anything about how I feel about the war."

Lily nodded her head eagerly. "I don't care about the war right now, all I care about is getting to know you."

"Well in that case, what's your favorite color?" Hazel said with a small laugh.

Lily smiled at her. "Green."

Hazel returned the smile. "Mine too."

---------------------------------

A/N: Ok and that's the end of that! I know it's shorter than the other Chapters and I will try and make up for that in the next one. Hope you liked it, the next Chapter will be up soon, also someone brought it to my attention that anonymous reviews were disabled, so I changed that...I didn't even know so Oops! My bad! Any Questions, Suggestions, or Problems that you may have with the story? Well don't be afraid to jot it down in a review, lol! I'm looking forward to them!!! See you in the next chapter, Peace!


	5. Chapter 5 Free Fall

Consume The Darkness

Chapter 5

Free Fall

------------------------------

The month of September rolled by without much notice. School work began to pick up and get harder, while students began to slowly get back into routine. The first week of October stayed cloudy and gloomy, and it was no surprise that it rained most of the time.

On one of these rainy days, Hazel was sitting on her windowsill, looking out at the rainy sky. It never ceased to amaze her how Dumbledore had charmed it so the Slytherins could enjoy window watching, as if they were above ground level. Her head was leaned against the cool glass, her green eyes watching as the rain hit the window and slowly rolled down, only to be followed by another drop. She sighed as she looked back down at the letter that she held in her hand. It was the first letter she had received from Tom, and it brought troubling news.

According to the letter, Jensen Tarish and his rounded up followers were hiding in the mountains, and the Death Eaters that were sent to find him have come up empty handed so far. Tom had also told her that Jensen had 2 sons in Hogwarts and another that worked in Hogsmeade. Her objective, was to obviously snuff out two, and get one back to Tom's headquarters as bait.

She heard her door open slowly and she didn't bother to turn around. Only two people had the password to her door and both she trusted immensely. She felt strong hands encircle her waist and drop a kiss on her neck.

"What's got you so moody babe?" Draco asked, concern evident in his voice.

Hazel turned around in his arms and pulled him close to her while she wrapped her legs around him and snuggled deep into his chest. "Orders from Tom...I have 3 jobs to do, and neither will be easy. I first need to get the information, and then I have to execute the plan."

"What's ole snake face got you doing?"

Hazel lifted her head and leaned back against the window. "Hits...I need to bump off 2 sons and render another unconscious so I can get him to the Mansion."

"I'm going with you!" Draco's eyes were filled with concern for her safety and Hazel couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips.

"Don't worry about me Dray. I need you to cover for me whenever I do this, if I am to take these guys down, I need to act alone." Hazel pushed away from him and grabbed her dark green cloak. "I have to go and get some information, do me a favor and keep Pansy company."

Draco made a face and Hazel gave him the puppy dog eyes and sauntered over to him. "Please Dray...I'll make it up to you, I promise."

The blonde could never say no to those eyes...really he could never say no to Hazel, but the eyes added an unnegotiable effect. "Fine!"

Hazel smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Thanks. See you later." And without another word she stood up straight, put up her shields, and walked out of the room.

-------------------------------

"I'm not going to listen to this anymore Hermione!" Ron glared at the girl as he tried to focus on the chess game he was playing with his sister.

"But Ron, she obviously has you under some sort of spell!" Hermione protested.

"Listen 'Mione. I spoke to her willingly, all I wanted to do was be her friend, and I guess Draco interpreted that the wrong way, it's obvious that he's head over brooms over her." Ron made a triumphant sound when his queen pummeled one of Ginny's pieces.

"That could make sense...but Ron, she's evil! She was raised by a Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"

"Hermione enough with this! I swear you're obsessed, it's all you've been talking about for the past few weeks, let it go." Ginny said with a frown as she tried to concentrate on the game that she was losing.

Hermione made a noise of frustration and stormed out of the Common Room, going towards the library. "Hey Hermione!" Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes at the 7th year Ravenclaw boy.

"What do you want Tarish?" Hermione said in an annoyed tone.

"I told you to call me Nick." Nicholas Tarish said with a cocky smile as he threw an arm around the bushy-haired teen.

Hermione shook him off and pointed her wand at him. "And I told you to keep your mangy paws off of me! I don't care how good-looking you think you are, but I'm not one of your sluts who willingly takes off their clothes for your sick enjoyment!"

"Ooh I like em feisty!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked away, happy to enter her safe haven(the library).

---------------------

Hazel leaned against the wall, soaking in what she had just witnessed. It seemed that it was going to be easier than she thought. Jensen's son seemed to be quite the womanizer and she knew how to handle men like that. She tucked her wand into it's holster and opened a few buttons on her cloak. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed away from the wall.

His eyes were on her before she even took three steps into his direction. She could feel his baby blues looking her up and down, soaking in her figure. She expected the arm that shot out and grabbed her wrist, and she forced down every instinct in her body that wanted to lash out at the foolish boy.

"Hey sweet thing...you looking good enough to eat."

Hazel laughed sweetly at him and pushed him back softly. "Sorry but I don't help guys cheat on their girlfriends."

"What girlfriend? I'm a single man." Nick protested.

"Well it seemed like you and Granger was having a little couple spat...I don't want to be a tool for you to use to get her jealous." Hazel walked away, knowing full well that he would follow.

"Baby, you've got this whole thing wrong. Granger is just some girl that I swap class notes with. You on the other hand...I can see us getting real close." He stopped near a classroom and pulled her into it. He slammed the door and pushed her up against it. "You smell so good." He whispered as he grabbed her and situated himself between her legs. She could feel his erection pressing into her and she fought back the urge of breaking it off. He gyrated his hips and let out a groan. "I want to fuck you so bad!"

Hazel focused on her holster so it could release her wand, and when she felt the familiar wood in her hands she pointed it at his throat and smiled as fear flashed in his eyes. "Get off me." She ordered.

Nick backed up and banged into a wall. "Look, I thought you wanted to..."

"Shut up." Hazel smirked. She walked over to him and pushed him into a seat. She pointed her wand at him and black straps wrapped themselves around him, bounding him tight into his chair. She turned to the door and put up locking spells, silencing charms, and a very complex magic concealer charm that would stop anyone from detecting any form of magic she used.

"What the hell! What are you going to do? I didn't do anything to you!" Nick said in a panicked voice. "HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!"

Hazel laughed mockingly at him. "You want to scream? Go ahead, here, I'll help you. HELP DUMBLEDORE HELP!!!" She laughed loudly and pointed her wand at him, giving him a serious look. "No one can hear you, no one will help you. I'm going to kill you Nick, and you have your father to thank."

"My Father?" Nick asked in confusion.

"Don't play stupid! You know all about his plans to try and overthrow Voldemort! I'm sure you was in on it...wasn't you?" Hazel asked as she advanced on the bound boy who kept trying to get out of his binds.

"I didn't know anything!" Nick protested as he wiggled his arms.

"Liar!" Hazel screamed in his face. "Crucio!"

Nick screamed as his back arched deeply and his head was thrown back. His body began convulsing and he began to try harder to release himself from the binds as the pain circulated throughout his body. Hazel laughed gleefully and ended the curse. "Aw, Nick...you've worked up a sweat...already?"

"You bitch! You fucking bitch!" Nick screamed when he caught his breath. He struggled harder with the binds as he tried to hop away from the girl.

Hazel lifted her foot and smashed the heel of her boot into Nick's thigh, causing blood to squirt up into his face. He screamed out in pain and clenched his eyes closed. "Word of advice, the more you struggle, the tighter those binds become." She removed her heel and wiped the blood on his jeans. "Now lets try this again...what the fuck is your father planning?"

Nick cried out and hung his head low. When he picked it back up he spit in her direction. "Fuck you!"

"Penitus Incendio!"

Nick screamed as the curse struck him. He could feel the inside of his body begin to burn and he tried harder to get out of the binds, but the pain was too much. "Ok...ok...stop... stop...I'll tell you!"

Hazel ended the curse. "Go on."

"Promise not to kill me!"

"I promise."

Nick nodded his head and sighed. "His plan was to go to the mountains, and gain some followers. Then he was supposed to go after You-Know-Who."

"What were you supposed to do?"

Nick shook his head. "That information isn't to be told."

Hazel glared at the boy. "You said you would tell me."

"I guess I lied. Now can you get me out of this chair."

Hazel smiled at him and sat on his lap. "What for?" She pointed her wand at the floor and said a quick spell. Thousands of poisonous snakes appeared on the floor and hissed at the bound boy. _"Kill him as slowly as possible."_ She hissed in Parseltoungue.

"You promised that you wouldn't kill me." Nick said in panic as he stared terrified at the snakes that hissed at his feet. He tried to move his fingers that had fallen asleep, until he gave up and tried to life his feet that wouldn't budge.

Hazel let out a laugh and stood from his lap. "And I'm not...they are."

---------------------------

"Draco! What are you doing? Where are we going?" Hazel asked as he held onto the Draco's hands, which were covering her eyes.

"Shh...I want you to see something." Draco said with a laugh as he continued to lead her through the corridors. Hazel didn't say anything and just focused on walking. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let you trip. Trust me."

And she did. She leaned against him and dropped her hands from his arms. They continued to walk and suddenly Draco stopped. "Are we here?"

"No...there are some stairs to go up...I'm going to carry you."

"Ok...don't worry I'll keep my eyes closed."

"No you won't." Draco laughed. He pulled out his silk handkerchief and tied it quickly around her eyes. He was sure that she couldn't see anything and then lifted her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. It felt good to hold her this close to his body and he reveled in the feeling. Finally he put her down. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Hazel said with a giggle.

Draco took a deep breath and removed the handkerchief. Hazel gasped and covered her mouth quickly as she looked around the room. They were in the Astronomy Tower, and Draco had transformed it. There were strings of flowers hanging from the ceiling and the floor was transformed to where there was glass across ocean blue water. There was a table for two set up a few feet away near the window where there was a candle and flowers in the center of it. Slow music was playing from a place she couldn't see. She turned around and gave Draco a big hug.

"This is beautiful. Draco I...I don't know what to say."

Draco smiled at her and held out his hand. "May I be so honored, to have this dance?"

Hazel sported a huge smile as she placed her hand in his. "Of course you may." He spun her to the dance floor where their movements were graceful and in-sync. Hazel looked down in wonder as it seemed as if she was dancing on top of water. "What's the occasion Dray?" She asked softly as he twirled her.

"Haze...I love you ok. And I can't keep this locked away, I can't hide it in fear of what Voldemort will do to me. Please understand, that I can't stay away from you. If I was to die because I showed that I love you...cause I spent time with you and showered you with gifts, then so be it. I would die a happy man knowing that I had you for however long it lasted."

Hazel shook her head, refusal on her lips. "Dray, no..."

"Please, listen." Draco interrupted her softly as they continued to dance. "I know how risky this is, but I don't care. We can be together behind prying eyes, I don't mind that. I love you and I know you love me too. Lets just, be teenagers and be reckless. We're always being so critical and planning out each movement...lets just be free. Lets just be spontaneous and do what feels right."

"And let you lose your life?" Hazel said, her eyes shining with tears.

"If Voldemort finds out then let him. He can't stop our love, I won't let him. Please give me a chance, give **us** a chance."

Hazel was quiet for a few minutes as she let herself be twirled once more. When she returned to his arms, she looked up at him and smiled. "Ok...I love you Draco and I want to be with you. I'll give us a chance."

Draco smiled a genuine smile and dipped her. "You're the only girl for me Hazel." And without another word he swooped down and kissed her lips.

-----------------

"Dumbledore!! Dumbledore!!" Minerva screamed as she raced into his room, looking disheveled and terrified.

"What is it Minerva, I'm in a meeting?" Dumbledore questioned.

James and Severus turned to look over at the Head Mistress as she tried to catch her breath. "Nicholas Jensen has been missing for over a week now."

"I'm aware of that Minerva...you know we are still looking for him."

"Well look no further...we've found him. Me and Flitwick were patrolling before curfew and found the boy in a classroom dead...we are not sure what killed him."

James, Albus, and Severus were rushing out the office before her last few words. "Show us where Minerva." Albus ordered with panic filled eyes.

------------------

Hazel laughed as she tucked a stand behind her ear. They were still in the Astronomy Tower, eating the meal that Draco had ordered from the kitchen. The window blew in crisp ear, but nothing could spoil the night that she and Draco were having. She looked across the table at the blonde and smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks for this...no one has ever done something like this to make me feel special..."

"I'm glad I'm the first. But baby, you are special, and I will do my best to make sure you know that every day." Draco said with a smile. He watched as she took a sip of wine and gave him a half grin. He watched her face as the wind sent a few strands of her hair, blowing about her face. She looked so angelic, and it was hard to believe the coldness that she displayed at times, but he found that attractive as well. They complimented each other well...they both were ruthless when crossed, and they both had pure looks that made people swoon. She was his everything and he would be damned if he let Voldemort snatch her away.

"I really like this song." Hazel replied as another slow song started.

"Do you now? I think that's from a Muggle group."

Hazel gave him a secretive smile. "I've listened to Muggle radio a few times. And I fell in love with this song." She said as she took another sip of her wine before she began singing the song. "Sometimes I want to call ya, but I know you won't be there, ooh, I'm sorry for, blaming you, for everything I just couldn't do, and I've hurt myself by hurting you..." Hazel trailed off as she looked up at Draco. "I'm sorry...I don't usually sing in front of people."

Draco was amazed. He never thought he could fall even more deeply in love with her, but her voice was so beautiful that eh couldn't help it. "There's nothing to be sorry about, you sing beautifully."

Hazel laughed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry if I don't believe you."

Draco pulled her out of his seat and pulled her close to him. "I wouldn't lie to you. Now make Daddy happy and give me a kiss."

Hazel giggled as she kissed his noise. "Oh so you're my Daddy now?"

"You bet your pretty little ass." He said with a coy smile as he connected their lips together in a hot and passionate kiss. Hazel slid her fingers into his blonde locks and lost herself in him. It felt good to feel this much desire for one person in the form of one kiss. Her head was getting all fuzzy and she felt so light headed. His hands touched her exposed hip and she felt blasts of sensations coursing through he body that made her moan in shock and pleasure.

Draco pushed her up against a wall and continued his ministration, hoping to bring more beautiful sounds from her lovely full lips, and he was rewarded with more sounds and noises that sent him up the wall. He trailed his lips to her neck and sucked on it softly causing her mouth to open as she tried to breath. He used his hands to go up her shirt, causing her to shudder against him and pull him closer to her body. He bit down softly on her neck, causing her to wrap her legs around him and began attacking his lips with her own.

Draco grabbed his wand from his back pocket and quickly conjured up a soft couch. He walked backwards until the backs of his knees hit it, and he sat down, taking her with him. Hazel sat on his lap and covered his neck and collar bone with hotly trailed kisses, that made him gasp. He had never felt this way before, and he was trying to soak up every sensation that coursed throughout his body. He tangled his hands in her hair and reattached their lips. She began slowly gyrating on him, which caused his erection to become harder, which was a feat he thought impossible.

"ALL STUDENTS REMAIN IN YOUR COMMON ROOMS!!! ANY STUDENT OUT WANDERING THE CORRIDORS WILL BE PUNISHED IMMENSELY!" Albus Dumbledore's magnified voice declared.

Draco and Hazel had separated as soon as they announcement started, but now they were fixing themselves and banishing the changes to the Astronomy Tower. It took them a few minutes until finally they began to creep back to their dorms.

"What do you think happened?" Draco whispered as they peered around a corner first to see if the coast was clear.

Hazel had an idea and she smirked in the darkness. "I think ole Dumbles finally found Jensen's son."

They made it back to their Common Room without much problems, except for the bump in with Severus, but he just looked past them and continued on as if he didn't see them. Hazel chalked it up to their connections to Voldemort.

"When do you think they'll let us know?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea..." Hazel trailed off.

-------------------------

"A student was found dead in our very school last night...we have no idea what happened, but it seems like he had a heart attack. Classes for the rest of the day will be cancelled in honor of the Ravenclaw..."

Hazel blocked out the rest of what Dumbledore said. She picked up a piece of paper and scribbled two words on it. She placed two fingers on the paper and closed her eyes, going into deep concentration she thought of Tom. After a minute the paper disappeared and she opened her eyes wearily. Using her magic like that didn't usually drain her but since the letter was going such a far distance, there was no way she would be able to hold onto all of her magic. Hazel kept upright, refusing to show any weakness in front of anybody. She took her quill and shoved it back inside of her book bag.

"You're going to bed as soon as the old man shuts his trap." Draco whispered in her ear as he took her hand under the table.

They were an item...in secret of course, but still an item, and the thought of it brought a smile to Hazel's face. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she would be damned if she let Tom hurt Draco in any way. She knew it wouldn't last...but that was something she would deal with when the time came, because for now all she wanted to do was revel in the new feelings that the blonde arose in her.

--------------------

Voldemort was sitting at Breakfast with his Inner Circle, listening to their talk and joining in when necessary. His thoughts was on his fiancé, and how she was holding up at Hogwarts. As he reached for his goblet a note appeared at his side. He opened it and saw two words scribbled in Hazel's handwriting. _It's done._

"It seems my fiancé has gotten rid of one of the sons...it will only be a matter of time."

The Death Eaters held up their goblet in a silent toast and a smile made it's way onto his face. His future bride wasn't going soft on him, which squashed his fears. But that still erected more...like the Malfoy boy...he wasn't stupid by any means. He saw how the boy looked at her, and he saw how she looked at him. With reserved infatuation, but he trusted her, if anything happened he wouldn't hold her at fault...the Malfoy boy on the other hand would die slowly by his hand and his alone. His spies that he had in the school weren't being as thorough as they should be...he would need to speak to them about that.

If he found out that Malfoy wasn't keeping his hands to himself...well then the boy would just have to deal with no hands at all.

----------------------

A/N: Was that long enough for you guys??? Sorry about the long wait, and I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I didn't have time to Proof read it cause I wanted to get this out quickly, and I have this HUGE headache so...yeah...lol...sorry? Um...the spell that Hazel used on Nick was for his insides/blood to be on fire...it's a very dark spell...also I know some of you have questions on what's going on with the body...well Hazel obviously went back and removed the bounds, the snakes vanished after 3 hours so they were already gone, and of course since she's a master at Dark Arts, the snakes she conjured wouldn't leave evidence behind. Once they disappeared so did whatever bruises or marks they left on their victim. Also the song that Hazel was singing was "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. Does that clear everything up? Good...thanks for the lovely reviews, and I'm looking forward to the reviews for this chapter! See ya in the next Chapter, Peace!!!


	6. Chapter 6 You Scream

Consume The Darkness

Chapter 6

...You Scream...

-------------------------

Thunder boomed loudly throughout the night. Knockturn Alley was slick with gentle drops of the drizzling rain. Adrian Tarish was leaned against a brick wall, guzzling down the bitter liquid from a bottle that he held tightly in his right hand.

"Tarish! If I told you once I told you a million times, she doesn't want to see you." A tall bouncer looking guy said from the building across the street from where the slightly tipsy man stood.

Adrian's eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you mean she doesn't want to see me? I gave her everything. YOU HEAR THAT OPHELIA, YOU BITCH!"

"Tarish, go before you get into more trouble, she's not leaving here until you're gone so I suggest you leave."

Adrian took one last long guzzle from the bottle before he tossed it to the ground and laughed as it broke into millions of small pieces, scattered around the dark alley. "Fuck her! Tell her I want my fucking ring back." Without another word he walked away, quickly disappearing into the darkness that surrounded the alley.

"Bad breakup?" A female voice called from a few feet away. Adrian turned to the direction of the voice and was greeted by a warm smile and unnaturally alluring emerald eyes.

"You could say that. Bitch thinks she could just leave me after everything I did for her...you're hot..." Adrian said, the alcohol finally taking it's toll.

Hazel laughed and ran a hand through her curly hair. "So I've been told...I'm sorry but I only indulge in men with power."

"I have power."

Hazel laughed once more and pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning against. "You look like a angry drunk to me."

Adrian shook his head and moved forward. "I'm going to be one of the most powerful men in a couple weeks."

"Oh really? And how is that?" Hazel asked as she moved further from the man, beckoning him to move to a darker part of the alley.

"Well...my father is about to become the next Dark Lord."

Hazel's eyes flashed for a brief second and she stopped walking at once so she could turn around and stare him in the eyes. "I doubt your father has what it takes to overthrow Lord Voldemort."

Adrian seemed to be getting more excited as their conversation continued and he moved closer to the girl, his eyes twinkling with merriment. "Oh no...that's where you are mistaken my sweet. You see...my father is close to foiling the Dark Lord's plans. He's going to start turning the Death Eaters against their master, and with their support, he's going to kill him."

Hazel forced herself to laugh through her urge to kill him right at that moment. "That sounds oh so exciting. It's giving me goose-bumps, I think I had you all wrong, you just might be as powerful as you claim...but...I think there are some holes in your story...if your father is nothing but a Death Eater...how will he get the power to destroy Voldemort?"

Adrian touched her waist and pulled her body close. "He's going to find someone with enough power, and then he's going to drain them magically and soak all of their magic into him. It's a damn good plan...and I will rule by his side...if you stick with me babe...I could make you a Dark Lady."

Hazel smiled at him and pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall. When it did she rubbed his chest and let out a small giggle. "I'm sorry...but you're a little too late, you see...I am a Dark Lady. **_The_** Dark Lady." Her wand was pointed at his throat before he could even comprehend what she had said. "Lumos."

Adrian's eyes grew wide as he saw her. "You're the Dark Lord's..." He stopped abruptly as he turned his head and threw up. Hazel made a disgusted face as she moved a few steps to her left to avoid any green chunks from hitting her favorite pair of heels.

"That's right...and thanks for telling me all about your Father's plans. I've always told Voldemort that men are much easier to control when they're inebriated."

"What are you going to do to me?" Adrian asked in fear as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you." Hazel said nonchalantly.

"Right here in public? You wouldn't dare! You'll be found out and you'll go to Azkaban."

Hazel laughed merrily and smacked him across the face. "You forget my dear boy who I am. I have already made this alley completely safe, it will hide my magical signature. It will be as if your body was dumped here, no evidence, no traces, no witnesses...you're as good as dead."

"My father will succeed, he'll overthrow Voldemort, and if you're lucky he might spare you. We all know what a good little slut you are you fucking-"

"Avada Kedavra!" And with a flash of green light, that was exactly the same color as her eyes, she watched as the man's lifeless body slumped to the floor and he fell in his vomit. With a sneer Hazel slid her wand into it's Holster and apparated to the edge of Hogwarts' wards.

--------------------

Voldemort's blood red eyes watched as Lucius walked into his study. The blond was holding the Daily Prophet in his hands and he looked angry. "Problems with the wife Lucius?"

"Yes My Lord. I don't think we'll be able to overcome our differences." Lucius answered as he handed the Prophet over to the other man.

"Perhaps if you stop spending most of your nights at **_The PurePussy_**, you and the wife would stop bickering." Voldemort replied as he opened the paper to the front page and smiled at what he saw. "It looks like my fiancé has been busy."

Lucius made a sound in the back of his throat, obviously still hung up on what the Dark Lord had just said to him. He cleared his throat and picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey that had been sitting on the table. "She's very good...no evidence what so ever...they think it someone with a grudge against the family."

"Not far from the truth."

"They also think it could be the father...no one has heard from him and a second son of his has been killed..."

Voldemort nodded his head and tossed the paper down to the table. He watched as Lucius poured himself a large glass of Firewhiskey and drunk the whole thing down in one gulp. "That had to be the most undignified thing I've seen you do in years. Isn't it a little early for that?"

"You don't live with Narcissa My Lord...she'd make anyone drink. She actually threw a very expensive vase at me this morning. It was an antique I picked up in Italy."

Voldemort stood and went over to his desk where his papers were lying about. "I suggest you try to find a way to deal with her. Divorce her if you can't control her. But do it on your time...right now we need to go make sure we're set for when he comes here for his son."

"Shouldn't you wait to see if she can even get his son here?" Lucius asked as he took another glass of Firewhiskey.

"There's no need...she'll get him here. I have no doubt about it."

----------------------

"Are you feeling any better?" Pansy asked Hazel as they zoned Hagrid out. "I was concerned when you skipped dinner last night."

"I'm fine Pans, no need to worry. Just a little overwhelmed that's all. So...how's you and Blaise?" Hazel asked as she ran a hand through her hair tiredly. Pansy began to speak on and on about the awesome time she and Blaise had when they snuck out last night. When Pansy spoke about her boyfriend, it was as if she was in her own world, and Hazel only asked when she didn't feel like being pestered. Later on today she was supposed to be hanging with the Potter/Lupin-Black family and even though she enjoyed spending time with them, she was still tired from last night.

Putting up all the wards and magic concealment Charms over that alley had worn her out. It didn't help that she had spent a considerable amount of time early that day trying to figure out who the third son was. She finally found him and she was planning on getting him to the Mansion today so she could be over and done with the whole thing. She needed sleep and some down time with Draco.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor, but Dumbledore wishes to see Hazel Potter." And speaking of the blonde there he was busting her out of class. How did she know he was busting her out? Well, he had an evil looking glint in his eyes that he only got when he was lying and when he was going to be doing something that he enjoyed immensely. This happened to deal with both so his eyes were about as evil as Dumbledore's were giddy.

"Gotta run Pans, talk to you later." And she walked over to Draco as Hagrid nodded his consent for her to be dismissed. They walked in silence until they were out of seeing distance from the class and then Hazel turned to the blonde and gave him a radiant smile.

"Thanks for getting me out of there, I was dead on my feet."

Draco smirked at her and pulled her close. "Yeah I figured you would be, I saw the paper today hun...how did it go?"

Hazel groaned and cocked her head to the side as she let the sun dance upon her skin. "It went easy of course...he nearly peed himself when he realized who I really was...I learned some information though..."

Draco's eyebrow rose in interest. "Like what?"

"According to the son, they were planning on turning the Death Eaters against Tom...then the Father would get someone with a good reserve of power, and drain them. After he got the stolen power he would kill Voldemort with the traitorous Death Eaters on his side."

"You think there are some Death Eaters still at the Mansion that are not entirely faithful?"

"That's exactly what I think. When I bring the son tonight I will talk to Tom about it. After we take down Tarish, we'll screen the Death Eaters, and Merlin help any of those traitors cause when I get my hands on them..." Hazel trailed off and Draco watched in fascination as her eyes burned a dark jade color. It was like Emerald Fire was spitting from her eyes and Draco had to admit that seeing her like that always turned him on. He looked around really quickly, pulled her near a tree and connected their lips. The impromptu kiss took Hazel by surprise and it took a few seconds for her to melt into the blonde's arms, but when she did she wrapped her arms around his neck and meshed their bodies closer. The kiss lasted a little longer, until finally they pulled away from each other and touched foreheads.

"You're hot when you're angry." Draco said as he kissed her cheek affectionately.

Hazel smiled warmly at him and leaned in for another kiss when they heard a tree branch snap. They pulled apart and turned towards the noise, wands at the ready in case of attack.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Ron said with a nervous laugh.

"You didn't." Hazel and Draco said in unison.

"Right...that's why you have your wands out." Ron said eying the wands with trepidation.

"It's called being prepared Weasley...something I'm sure you know nothing about." Draco said as he lowered his wand and took a hold of Hazel's arm. "Lets get out of here."

They walked away and left Ron staring after them. The redhead sighed as he watched the two disappear, his eyes fully trained on the object of his affection. There had to be some way to get her attention so that she could see that he was way better than Malfoy.

"Ron what are you doing over here?" Hermione's voice called to him.

Ron turned around and saw the girl standing behind him with concern in her eyes. "Did you follow me?"

"Well I-"

"Save it Hermione. Just stop, ok? I mean it...you're going a little too far with this and it's bloody annoying."

"Ron!" Hermione called as she watched the redhead storm away from her. She sighed and leaned against the tree feeling hopeless, which was an emotion she wasn't used to feeling, and she refused to feel it any longer.

----------------------

A brown shoe sailed through the air at lightening quick speed and Hazel ducked quickly to avoid getting hit in the head by it.

"Fuck! Siri!" Corbin cried out as he rubbed his head and picked up the offending shoe.

Sirius pulled himself from the closet where he was throwing things from and looked apologetically at the Potter heir. "Sorry Cor...I just can't seem to find my lucky pair of shoes."

Hazel sat down on the edge of the couch and popped a jellybean in her mouth. "What color are they?"

"Well...they're blue with red motorcycles flying around on them...they have purple laces..." He trailed off as he grabbed another shoe but soon he tossed that one as well.

Corbin shook his head and nudged his sister. "Look at what the ole dog is wearing." He said with a chuckle.

Hazel looked at her godfather and a laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it. "Siri...look at your feet."

Sirius pulled himself from the closet once more and gave his goddaughter and incredulous look. "Now why would I do that?"

"Just do it." Corbin said biting the inside of his cheek.

Sirius looked down and looked back up at the two Potters with a sheepish look. "Well whadaya know...I was wearing them this whole time."

"James pay up!!" Remus said with a laugh as the men came from out the kitchen.

"Goddamnit Padfoot! Couldn't you have waited 10 more minutes so I could have won!" James said as he began searching in his pockets for the money he had just lost.

Corbin laughed at his father and clapped him on the back. "Come on Dad, you know better than to go up against Remus when it comes to Sirius. That's just not smart."

"Listen to the kid, he knows what he's talking about. 2 hours and 50 minutes...you've made me a little richer with your stupidity." Remus said with another laugh.

"Glad to be of service." Sirius said with a smile as he kissed Remus on the cheek and sat down on the couch, throwing an arm around Hazel.

"Sirius you better clean this mess up!" Lily said as she came out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on Lils! This is my room!" Sirius complained as if he was a child getting scolded by his mother.

"And it looks like a hippogriff went amuck in here! Clean it or you don't eat!"

Sirius started grumbling under his breath as he took his wand and began banishing everything to the closet. Hazel laughed as she sunk down into the couch and relished the moment. It wasn't as if she was going soft, she just really enjoyed spending time with her newly found family. She had gotten to know all them very well and she tried hard not to remember that it won't be this easy forever. They may share blood and family ties, but they were on different sides and there was nothing that could be done about it. She really would miss this time with them, but she told herself earlier on that she would enjoy it while she could.

"Hazzy come over here and help me with this." Corbin called from the kitchen.

Hazel sighed dramatically and stood up. "Coming you lazy sod! I swear what would you do without me?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Corbin turned to her and hugged her tightly. He planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her a smile. "I have no clue Hazzy. And I hope I don't find out too soon."

Hazel wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss his cheek. "Me either."

--------------------------

Jensen Tarish was pissed off. No...he was more than pissed off, he was enraged and angry, he wanted to kill someone. His 2 sons were dead and even though the daily Prophet were speculating, he knew exactly who killed them. He stood in front of his followers, most of them Death Eaters, and he addressed them with anger.

"It's time to act out our plan. I want The Dark Lord out of the picture! He will regret what he's done. I've sent an alert to my youngest son and he will be portkeyed directly to me when he touches it. You all have your orders, fall out."

-------------------

"Can't believe I left Draco's warm embrace to go traipsing around dark and dank corridors, freezing my ass off and risking my bloody neck in the middle of the fucking night." Hazel grumbled under her breath as she turned another corner and stopped. She pressed herself against the cold wall and reach out the wall in front of her and let her magic seep through to her fingers. With practiced ease she let her hands rove over the wall until she felt her magic click, she quickly drew it back and tapped her wand to where her magic had indicated.

A small portion of the wall creaked open slowly and Hazel let out a self-satisfied smile. "Lumos." She whispered as she walked into the passageway and waited until it clicked closed behind her. With the light of her wand guiding her she continued down the secret passageway, swatting away cobwebs and dust as she went. When she reached the end of the tunnel she tapped her wand against the wall once more and it opened slowly to reveal the Boys' 3rd year Hufflepuff Dormitory.

"Ok...where are you Patrick?" She whispered as she let her magic leap out to find which bed belong to the last Tarish son. Her magic pointed out the boy laying in the third bed and with the ease of a cat she slowly made her way over to the bed and pulled the covers back gently. "Bingo!" She put a hand over his chest, whispered a spell that would force the boy into a deep sleep and then she grabbed the Portkey that she had made especially to work inside Hogwarts. It was a stopwatch and it was password voice sensitive. "Mansion." She said and closed her eyes when she felt the familiar pull behind her navel.

The boy crashed to the marble floor of the Portkey Room in Voldemort's Mansion. She opened her eyes as soon as the doors to the room opened and Voldemort strode in with the Death Eaters right behind him. There had obviously been a meeting that she had interrupted when the wards around the Mansion told Voldemort that someone had just popped in.

"Happy to see me?" She asked with a coy smile as she moved away from the boy so the others could see that she had completed the task.

"And this is how it's done. I gave her an assignment and she finished it with the ease and swiftness of a professional." Voldemort said with praise as he looked at his Fiancé.

Hazel smirked at walked over to him. "I have some information for you that I received from Adrian Tarish..." She looked warily at the Death Eaters and back at Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded and turned to his followers. "All of you will go without me. I'll see you all back here when the job is finished...you know the consequences for failure." The Death Eaters bowed and walked out of the room. Voldemort turned back to the girl and kissed her passionately. "How long has it been?"

"Too long." Hazel answered as she felt his power coming off of him in waves. This was the Tom she wouldn't mind marrying...the Tom that showed his power and spoke powerfully and sensibly. But when she thought of her feelings toward the man...that's when it got complicated. She liked him...but could she love him?

"Come, lets go to my room and discuss this matter."

----------------------------

"So wait...you want us to believe that Hazel is engaged to the Dark Lord?" Remus asked with a calm voice.

"Impossible!" Sirius snarled out.

"Don't try to deny what you already suspect Black. I know you've seen the ring." Severus said as he sat back in his chair with his arms folded.

Lily shook her head in denial and James sat there, his usually warm brown eyes were hard with anger. "That demon poisoned our Daughter! I'm sure she has no choice in the matter!"

"Oh come James! You know that sneaky bitch is loyal to-"

James had Moody pinned against the table in a matter of seconds, his wand was pointed at the man's throat and his eyes were hard with anger while his face was twisted with rage. "Say one more bad thing about her and I swear I will rip your insides out!"

"James stop!" Dumbledore ordered.

"You're trying to turn us against her!" Lily screamed in anger as she stood and knocked her chair over.

"Mom, please..." Corbin trailed off as Lily walked over to Moody and slapped him across the face. James let go of him and moved his wife away from Mad-Eye.

"I refuse to sit here and listen to this. Hazel has given me the impression countless amounts of times that her loyalty to Voldemort is something that has been ingrained in her head since she was old enough to understand, it's not her fault that he's manipulated her. Once we destroy him she'll be free of his hold."

Dumbledore sighed and sat back down in his chair after Lily finished her outburst. "I don't know how we'll managed to destroy him."

Severus rolled his eyes and stood. "If you will excuse me I must be leaving. They are sure to notice if I am gone from the raid for too long."

Sirius's eyes darkened as he watched Severus leave. "If you ask me I say he's a double agent. I don't see how you trust him Albus."

Albus made a noise in the back of his throat and waited until everyone calmed down and sat back down. "Lemon drop?"

----------------------

"Traitors in my mansion!" Voldemort exploded. He would need to call the Death Eaters back quickly to find out who dared to betray him. "Wormtail!"

Hazel grabbed him by the arms and looked up at him with hard green eyes. "Don't be stupid! If you do anything right now it will throw everything off. If we wait it will throw them ff their game. When we kill Tarish, they traitors will think that they got away scott free and they won't be guarding their thoughts as hard as they should. When they slip, we'll shock them with our knowledge of the deception. If you do it my way it will be more effective."

Voldemort let what she said sink in. They stood in silence for a few minutes, until there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

Wormtail walked in the room looking jittery as always. "You needed me My Lord."

Voldemort looked down at Hazel who walked a few feet away from him and folded her arms across her chest. "Did you put the boy in the cell?"

"I did My Lord."

"Umm-hmm...that will be all Wormtail."

Wormtail quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him quickly as if he was expected an Unforgivable to come sailing at his back.

"You're right...who do you think he'll use to drain?" Voldemort asked as he sauntered off into his thoughts coming up with possible suspects.

"Someone with a substantial amount of power. It could be anyone...he could have done it already." Hazel said as she rested her hands on her hips, pushing her Velvet blood cloak back to reveal her bare leg that was exposed due to a very high cut in her floor length black dress.

The act had caught Voldemort's eye and he couldn't help but close the distance between them and begin devouring her lips while he ran his hands over her legs. After a few minutes Hazel pulled away and smiled. "What is it?"

"We can't continue this. I don't want it to be rushed Tom. I know I'm a cold-hearted bitch sometimes, but please remember I am still a girl...I still have some silly girl fantasies."

Voldemort cracked a rare smile and kissed her chastely on the lips. "And that's what makes you unique. That's why I want you with me. You're not all the way hardened by our lifestyle, you still hold compassion and that's what attracts me to you. You're a nice balance."

Hazel laughed and rolled her eyes. "I told you about going soft on me Tom. But right now I have to go and get back in bed...breakfast starts in 6 hours."

"Stay here."

Hazel raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "Yeah right! I know what's going on in that dark and sadistic head of yours."

Voldemort chuckled. "I promise I'll behave."

Hazel snorted and shook her head up and down. "Uh-huh...yeah...I'm sure...but ok. Let me go and get my bed clothes from my room and I'll be back in 15 minutes." Hazel didn't know exactly why she agreed, but she really didn't see a problem with spending a relatively innocent night with her fiancé...what could possibly go wrong?

------------------

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked with concern.

"Nothing, nothing. I got the boy, went to the Mansion and spoke to Tom. Nothing big." Hazel said with disinterest as she bit into a carrot stick at lunch that next day.

"Well...I hope you are looking dolled up for tonight honey." Draco said with a grin.

"Why?" Hazel asked in confusion.

Pansy's mouth dropped and she looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "Are you nutters! Tonight's the Halloween Ball...remember!"

Hazel's eyes widened. "Holy shit! I completely spaced!"

"Didn't you get the hint when you saw the pumpkins hanging overhead?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

"Pumpkins?" Hazel asked as she looked up and she broke out into giggles. "I guess you guys will think I'm completely crazy if I told you I'm now noticing that."

Her friends laughed at her and she threw a carrot stick at each of them. "Oh shut up! Good thing I already went shopping for it."

Dumbledore had told them that they didn't have to wear a costume because he was going to make it a ball, so they would have to wear evening wear.

"What color is your dress?" Draco asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see my dear sweet Drake. Just be prepared to be blown away."

Pansy giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "She's not kidding, her dress looks fabulous on her!" Pansy gushed.

A loud ruckus came from the Gryffindor table and everyone turned around to see green, orange, and black confetti burst out of a big puff of smoke in shape of a lion and the confetti quickly formed big words.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN FROM THE MARAUDERS!**

Hazel's eyes widened and she quickly erected a shield over herself as the confetti turned into Balloons filled with different substances. The balloons launched themselves across the hall and caused every student in the hall to dive for cover under the tables. Hazel laughed as a Balloon filled with Pumpkin Juice hit Pansy over the head and another Balloon filled with liquidized vomit flavored Beans smacked Ron in the face and spattered over in Hermione's eyes.

"Happy Halloween indeed!" Hazel said with a laugh as she looked up at the Teacher's Table where her mother was angrily yelling at her Father, Sirius, and Remus, while Corbin scooted away from them slowly. Halloween seemed to be getting off to a great start.

-------------------------

The ball was extravagant. The Teaching Staff, the Prefects, and The Head Boy and Girl outdid their selves. At the moment Broomsticks Anonymous were playing and everyone was having a good time. Hazel was wearing a long shimmery emerald dress that was about half an inch from touching the floor. Her hair was done in curls and she had on a sparkling diamond chandelier necklace with matching earrings. She looked gorgeous and Draco reminded her of that every 3 minutes.

Draco had left to get them some punch while she was talking to Pansy, who was wearing a black dress with two calf length slits up the sides and her hair was done up in a bun with a few strands out to frame her face. He got the cups and used his wand to make sure there was nothing in it. When he was sure it was clean he turned away from the table and instantly narrowed his eyes. Ron was staring a little too hard at Hazel, completely ignoring Hermione who was talking to him adamantly about something.

Draco walked by the red head and got in close to his ear. "If you want to keep your eyes Weasley..." He didn't need to finish his sentence cause Ron snapped his attention back to his girlfriend and Draco continued on his way to his own. He gave her the punch and smiled at her as she took it and quickly downed the contents.

"Ok...I'm ready to hit the dance floor, lets do this!" Hazel said with a light laugh as she grabbed Draco and pulled him onto the dance floor, where they stayed for a few songs.

-------------------

Voldemort sat in his study with his Inner Circle as they went over last minute details of their plans. As they sat and deliberated the alarm went off. "Go, I'll call the others." Voldemort ordered. The inner circle was out the study with their wands drawn, ready for battle. "Wormtail!" Voldemort called. The short man came running, having heard the alarm. He presented his hand and squeezed his eyes shut in pain as Voldemort called the Death Eaters.

"My Lord!" Lucius called running back into the study a note in his hand.

"What's this?" Voldemort asked as he used his wand to check for any spells or incantations before he touched it.

"It's from Tarish." Lucius informed.

Voldemort took the note and opened it quickly. **_You have something of mine, and now I'm going after something of yours. Her power will do the trick I'm sure...I heard the Potters are an extremely powerful bloodline._**

"I've already sent word to Draco."

"We're going to the school." Voldemort said, his anger was rolling off of him in magical waves as he crumpled up the paper. "Gather the Death Eaters."

----------------------

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, I'm going to get some air." Hazel said to her brother who she had just been dancing with.

"I'll go with you." Corbin offered as he guided her through the dancing bodies and the mingling students. They reached the Entrance Hall and walked outside and leaned against the doorway.

Hazel could feel her vision begin to swim and she wondered what was wrong. It dawned on her quickly that she had consumed something that was meant to cause her disorientation. She swayed and grabbed on to the stone wall for balance.

Corbin turned to her and his eyes clouded over in concern. "Hazzy...are you ok?"

"No...something's wrong Cor...someone drugged me. Get me to safety quick!" Hazel said as her vision blacked out of focus and she lost her footing. Corbin caught her swiftly and picked her up in his arms.

"Hazzy say something to me."

Hazel groaned and turned her head, and suddenly a sharp pain hit her in the forehead, causing ear piercing scream to filter past her lips as her hands covered her scar in pain.

------------------------------

Draco came out of the bathroom and made his way back into the Great Hall to take Hazel from her brother and continue dancing the night away with his secret girlfriend. As he wove through the crowd he felt something hit his shoulder and he caught it in surprise. He looked up and saw his Father's owl retreat back out of the Great Hall. His curiosity grew as he unfolded the note. What could his Father possibly think was urgent enough?

**_Hazel...in danger...Tarish...RUN!_**

Draco's eyes bulged and he set the note in flames and took off towards the woman with the long flowing red hair as she was twirled on the dance floor by Sirius. "Mrs. Potter...where's Hazel?"

Lily's smile dropped as she noticed the panicked look in Draco's eyes. Even Sirius stopped his hate towards the blonde when he saw the desperation in the his eyes. "I saw her and Corbin go out...I think they went to get some air...is something wrong?"

Draco didn't answer her, he just tore away from the two and pushed his way towards the exit. Lily followed and Sirius motioned to James and Remus, who were conversing with Hagrid some 20 feet away, that they should follow him as well.

"Malfoy! What's going on!" Sirius called after Draco as he followed close behind Lily who had taken off her heels so she could keep up with the blonde.

"Paddy what's going on!" Remus called as he and James broke from the Great Hall and began sprinting after the trio.

Before anyone could say anything a loud piercing scream that everyone recognized as Hazel's floated through the corridors. Everyone picked up speed and continued running towards the Entrance Hall.

-------------------

"I got you Hazzy, I'm going to take you to Dumbledore's office. That's the safest place in the school." Corbin said when she had stopped screaming. He turned from the doors and held her close to his body. Suddenly Hazel's eyes snapped opened.

"Duck!"

Corbin didn't bother to question her. He slid on his back, so she wouldn't get hurt, just as a purple spell whizzed right past where he had been standing.

"Give us the Potter girl, and you'll live." A man with light blue eyes ordered as he made his way up to the school's entrance.

"No way!" Corbin said getting up from the floor and standing in front of Hazel.

Hazel got to her feet dizzily and saw as another man pointed his wand. Hazel pushed Corbin with all her might and he hit the floor as the Cruciatus Curse his thin air.

"Tarish! Just as cowardly as your sons...it was fun watching the light leave their eyes." Hazel said with a cold laugh. "You still have time to save your last remaining heir...unless of course you're too cowardly."

"You bitch!" Jensen Tarish sneered out. He raised his wand in her direction and she tried to erect a shield around herself, but whatever she was drugged with had made sure she couldn't even do that. She felt herself float over to him against her will and she tried to fight it, but she couldn't. The drug had weakened her power and it would be 24 hours before her powers were back up to it's normal peak.

"You were too scared to face me at my full potential so you drugged me. Congratulations you fucking twat!"

"Hazel!" Five people called out at the same time that Tarish smacked her across the face.

He grabbed he tightly and pulled her in front of him. "I wouldn't go and start firing off curses...you might hit your precious Potter."

"TARISH!" An enraged voice called out from the night.

"You fucked up Tarish. Tom is going to kill your sorry ass!" Hazel said with a laugh as she tried to fight her way out of his arms. He tightened his grip on her and pointed his wand at her temple.

"I don't think so sweetie. You're my ticket out of here." Jensen said with a laugh as he pulled her out of the school. Remus enervated Corbin and followed everyone outside, wands drawn and waiting for a moment when it was safe to strike.

"Well if it isn't the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. See something you want?" Jensen laughed and Voldemort and his followers got closer. Voldemort's eyes were trained on Hazel as her head lolled to the side.

"He fucking drugged me! He gave me a magic grounding potion. And I'm guessing he's stealing my power...is that the plan?" Hazel said as she elbowed Jensen in the stomach and he tightened his hold on her.

"Yeah that's the plan. I believe that I have overstayed my welcome so me and my...friends will be leaving now." Jensen said with a grin as he pulled Hazel backwards as she struggled against his hold but there was nothing more she could do since her magic was grounded.

"You're making a mistake Tarish." Voldemort said, his red eyes blazing.

"Says you."

And with a pop Jensen vanished, taking Hazel and his followers with him. "Death Eaters retreat!" Voldemort ordered and with a glare towards the Malfoy heir, he apparated as well, and the wards around Hogwarts re-instated themselves.

----------------------------

A/N: Ok this chapter was incredibly long and incredibly late. I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter you guys, but a lot has been going on. Um...I hope you guys aren't unhappy with this chapter. I realized that I wasn't at all happy with the Lily smacking Voldemort thing, I went back and read it and even I was like "WHAT?!" You know, so I changed it...now I feel a little better about this chapter, lol. In this chapter I guess I was trying to show how Human Voldemort could be and how he can still feel love and friendship. Speaking of which, how did you guys feel about the interaction between him and Lucius?

Also the place that Voldemort mentioned in his conversation to Lucius, is a Wizard Strip Club...lol...I thought it was a nice touch to throw in...also! One of Jensen's spies put the drug in Hazel's cup while Draco was glaring at Ron. The Spy actually put it in both cups, but it would only react when it interacted with her body. I hope I explained anything, and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I didn't proof read this chapter either because I am so eager to get it up here, but if you still have problems and/or suggestions, please leave a review. Even though I would hope you'd leave a review anyway...lol...well See you in the next chapter, Peace!


End file.
